A Scattered Memory That's Like a FarOff Dream
by SakuraDrops93
Summary: Waking from an 8-yr coma caused by Sauske, Sakura finds that everyone has gone through dramatic changes. But the one that changed the most, whom she had taken notice of as a late 15-yr old until her coma, had moved on in those 8 yrs. NARUSAKU, R&R Plz
1. Awakening

_...what's happening to me? It's so dark. _

**"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, wake up!" **

_Hm? That voice...it sound's familiar. I can't quite put my finger on it. Who does that voice belong to?_

**"Naruto, enough!"**

_N...Naru...to? _

**"But-but...sensei! Sakura-chan is-"**

**"There's nothing more we can do. C'mmon. We need to regroup."**

**"..understood." **

**"Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. We must go- NOW."**

**"Lead the way, Sai."**

**"Yes, sir."**

The sound of dripping water echoed throughout the darkness. With her eyes shut tight, Sakura held out her hand, hoping for someone or something to miraculously get a hold of it. She heard a low murmur. Curious, she folded her fingers. Much to her relief and surprise, they wrapped around something rigid and warm. That object seemed to respond by grasping her hand tightly. _EH!? _A beam of bright light shot through the dark haze.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura's eyes shot open, wide and pupils thin. She frantically looked around, trying to find her bearings. What was once a murmur was now a racket. She flinched and closed her eyes again, shaking her head. "Umph!" she grunted in pain. _My head! Why does it hurt so much? _

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?"

_That voice. _"...Naruto?" she uttered. "Is that you?" _You sound so different._

"Yeah, it's me. Can...can you see me?"

Sakura squinted through the brightness. Much to her joy, it was indeed the blond ninja; only he took the form of an adult. Around his early twenties, his bangs grew longer and his hair more fair, his eyes looked more sincere, and his voice much deeper than from that in her memories. "...!?" _How... _

A clap echoed in the room. "Alright, alright," Kakashi's voice hummed. "Naruto, give Sakura some room."

Naruto obeyed and stepped back, releasing Sakura's hand. Sakura let out a small cough. "Kakashi-sensei?" She looked up at her teacher.

Kakashi now had small, almost unnoticeable wrinkles forming under his eyes. His silver hair was lighter and less spiky. Standing next to Naruto, it was discovered that he was a centimeter or three shorter than the blonde. A smile formed from beneath his mask. "Sakura."

It felt so good to hear that familiar voice say her name. Sakura smiled back. "Kakashi-sensei," she breathed.

"It's good to see you're finally awake."

"What happened to me? I have such a bad headache..."

There was a moment of silence. Kakashi made an attempt to answer, but Naruto's hand stopped him. Sighing, he stepped back and allowed the younger person to speak. "Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered. "You...you've been asleep for about eight years."

"...what..."

"What Naruto means is," Kakashi intervened. "You were in a coma. Eight years have passed and you're finally awake."

Sakura was speechless and beyond baffled. "Eight years..." Saying those words brought a chill to her body. It was a scary thought; having missed eight years in deep sleep, what events could have gone on during those eight years? How had people changed? Were any comrades killed? Tears formed in her emerald eyes. _I don't know anything. _

Kakashi waved a finger at her. "Now, now," he hushed gently. "Don't cry."

Sakura tried her best to obey. "But...but..." she stuttered.

"There's a good outcome from this," Kakashi stated with a grin. "Look!" He handed his ex-student a mirror. "You've grown to be a lovely young woman."

Sakura shakily took the mirror and looked into it. What she saw emitted a gasp from her lips. Her baby-ish cheeks were now gone, replaced by smooth, well-refined adult cheeks that showed off her delicate jaw-lines. Her eyes were more slanted, conveying maturity. Instead of pale, thin lips, she now had rosy, slightly plump lips. She dropped the mirror on the bed and brought her hands to her chest. Her eyes widened. _...my chest isn't flat! _

Naruto could not hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks at that reaction. "Uh, Sakura-chan," he said. "We're still here so..."

Kakashi began pulling Naruto towards the door. "Perhaps we should give her some time alone to literally find herself," he suggested. With that, the two left the room, closing the door behind them.

As soon as they were gone, Sakura jumped out of bed and attempted a dash for the bathroom. "Whoa!" As though her legs were made of jelly, they wobbled and fell lifelessly to floor; bringing her down with them. She collapsed with a thud, wincing at the pain. "Ow..."

"Need some help?"

"Um..." Sakura felt herself being hoisted up, relief flooding her. "Thanks a lot," she told the person assisting her to the bathroom. "I had no idea I'd lose the ability to walk on my own." She tried to turn her head to see who her companion was, but her head was starting to hurt again.

The person shrugged. "No big," she replied. "You'll learn fast; you're Sakura after all."

Sakura could sense good will within this person. Letting out a smile, she nodded and said, "Heh, thanks. Who are you by the way?"

"Oh, you'll see." THe two entered the bathroom.

Upon that big mirror, she could see her own full figure. The smooth curves that was hugged by her white robe, her long legs, and feminine collar bone- they were all there. Her silky, cherry blossom hair even reached her hips. Next to her was the mysterious helper, wearing a purple tank top with a short, black skirt. She had long, bleach-blond hair and charming blue eyes. Her long bangs graced her porcelain face kindly, a smirk upon her pink lips. "Having fun checking yourself out?" she laughed.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Sakura turned around. "You...you...!" _Her name, her name! It's- _

"Do you recognize me?" the woman teased.

"...I-Ino...!" Sakura ran to her best friend and gave her a hug. Hearing herself properly, she discovered her voice had become less of a child's and more of a woman's.

Ino hugged back just as tightly, tears of joy and relief spilling from her eyes. "Sakura!" she sniffed. "You...you're finally awake!"

"Yeah, I'm so relieved!"

"You have no idea how worried everyone was about you. After that incident...oh...I could just hit you for it!"

"Heh." Sakura wiped her eyes. "Incident? What...oh. You mean the incident that led to my eight-year coma?" She received a nod. "Mind telling me about it?"

Ino fixed her long bangs and smiled. "I'll tell you about it while I cut your caveman hair, okay?" she offered and led Sakura back to the bed. "Take a seat while I get the scissors. And don't fidget so much or else!"

"Right." With Ino's help, Sakura sat on the bed, trying to swing her legs. _Ino's changed a lot. _She watched as the blonde fetched the scissors and made her way back. _She's much calmer and speaks more softly. Her temper has even become more bearable. _She bowed her head. _This jealous feeling again. _

Ino positioned herself behind Sakura and ran a comb through the kunoichi's long, rosette hair. "Well, the incident happened during your mission to retrieve Sasuke."

A ticklish feeling touched Sakura's mind. "Oh, I remember this!" she chimed. "I was on my way to get Sasuke on my own. I met him, we made eye contact. Angry as I was, I couldn't bring myself to make the first attack. He said some things concerning my feelings for him...how pathetic they were. And then...nothing."

_Sakura, I'm sorry. _"After that 'discussion', Sasuke charged at you," Ino elaborated quietly. "He threw attacks that you could barely dodge. It was a good thing Naruto, Sai, and Kakashi-sensei showed up a minute or two after your battle just started. By this time, Sasuke had to use Susano and Amaterasu. As the battle raged on, everyone was suffering fatal blows. But you, Sakura, suffered the most. Your healing abilities just weren't fast enough." She snipped off a strand of hair. "You lost your speed and most of your mobility- making yourself an easy target. Sasuke...took that chance."

"...!" Sakura's lips quivered. _Sasuke... _

"He made his way to you and unleashed a powerful chidori. Not having much strength left, all you could do was dodge."

Sakura watched emotionlessly as multiple strands of pink fell to the floor. Her body felt numb. "And then what?" she asked.

"...that's all I know," Ino sighed. "Naruto wouldn't tell me anymore." She took a band from her wrist and tied it near the end of Sakura's now mid-back length hair. "Done!" She walked around the front and fixed her best friend's chin-long side bangs. "And you look absolutely stunning! Thanks, of course, to the one and only Ino Yamanaka."

Sakura touched her hair first and then felt the bangs. A bright smile lit her pale face. "Wow, Ino," she giggled. "I love it!"

Ino winked. "I knew you would."

"You even added layers," Sakura commented as her hand glided behind her head. "Thank you."

"Sure." Ino noticed the forlorn look in Sakura's eyes and frowned. "So...ready to come greet everyone? They've all been waiting a long time."

Sakura snapped out of her trance and nodded. "Y-yeah!" she said as cheerfully as she could. "Just...let me get dressed properly, okay? I don't want to go out with a revealing, white robe now." She realized that, being in a coma for eight years, she couldn't have possibly prepared herself any clothes. "Oh, um..."

"There are clothes in your closet," Ino informed, laughing a little. "I always bring clothes for you everyday in the event you'll wake up. So don't worry." She walked to the closet, brought the clothes out, and placed them next to Sakura.

"Hm." Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Thanks, Ino."

"No need to thank me so much." Ino made her way out the door and closed it quietly.

Sakura brought the red yukata closer to her eyes and stared at it. She then closed her eyes, deep in thought. _This hospital's smell is nauseating. I feel like puking. But... _Her nails dug into the delicate wood. _The unfamiliar scent of this future-present life...makes me feel like I want to die._


	2. That Girl

"So how is Sakura-chan doing?" Naruto asked Ino.

The blue-eyed mind woman frowned and shook her head. "I can't believe you'd do that and leave her alone!" she snapped crossly. "I mean, she coud've gotten a concussion for pete's sake. Think a little more!"

Naruto flinched. "Sorry..."

"Sorry isn't enough."

Kakashi, holding a hot cup of sweet tea, rose an eyebrow at the situation. "What is all this commotion about?" he questioned. "I can hear you guys from the cafeteria." He took a sip and exhaled. _What a nice taste. It's truly relaxing. _

Angered, Ino whirled around at the sage-like man. "Kakashi-sensei, how could you!?"

"How could I what?"

"Leave Sakura there on her own like that!? You know, if it wasn't for me coming in on time, she would've smashed her head on the floor!"

"Oh, that would be a disaster..."

"That's all you have to say!?"

"Pretty much."

Naruto rose to his feet, rubbing his sore head. "Hey, Ino," he grunted. "Didn't you leave Sakura-chan by herself just now?" He saw the blonde's face lose color and her eyes widen. "Ino?"

Ino mentally slapped herself. _Oh, no...! _

"It's okay, Ino," Sakura's voice drifted down the hall. "I'm fine."

Everyone turned to the source of the voice, eager to see the person herself. Sure enough, Sakura was in a wheelchair, pushed by a smiling nurse. She was placed next to the group, who quickly showered her with compliments and greetings. Kakashi, being the oldest adult, stepped back and continued to drink his tea. "What is Sakura's condition?" he asked the nurse, keeping his eye on the cup.

The nurse cleared her throat and looked through her clipboard. "Well...erm...she can be released by next week," she spoke shyly.

"Oh? That's good news then."

"It is! By that time, sh-she probably already knows how t-to walk...and perform basic movments."

"Thank you for that. Oh, and nurse?"

"Hm?"

Kakashi smiled at her, holding his cup up. "Your golden, tangerine hair looks very lovely today," he commented. "I see you take special care of it." Seeing her whole face turn red before his eye made him chuckle. "Good day."

"G-g-g-g-good...d-d-day!" the nurse squeaked and jogged away.

Naruto and Sakura rose an eyebrow at this. "Kakashi-sensei, MUST you do that every time we go to a public place?" Naruto sighed. "It's SO embarrassing..."

Sakura giggled. "I didn't know you were the flirtatious type, sensei."

Kakashi threw his empty cup into the trashcan and fixed his hair. "Well, I'm not getting any younger," he said tiredly. "I might as well do the most of what little youth I have. In fact, I would flirt with you and Ino, too. But then that would be taboo so..." He saw the shocked look on their faces and laughed. "Just kidding. You have no sexual appeals." For that, he received a smack on the face from the hand of Ino. "Ow..."

"Don't talk like that to people who were once your students!" Ino cried.

Kakashi rubbed his pink cheek, frowning. "I'll...give you guys some time to catch up with each other," he grumbled. "I'm going to FIND SOME ICE for this INJURY inflicted on me. Hmph."

Ino stuck her tongue out at him. "Go do that then!" she sneered. She rolled her eyes when the copy-nin vanished in a puff of smoke. "That man...how troublesome."

"Nah," Naruto chuckled with a wide grin. "He's not that bad. He's actually pretty cool for a teacher." He looked Sakura and decided to connect with her a little more. "Right, Sakura-chan?" He gave her a wink and thumbs up.

Sakura blinked in surprise. _My gosh. Seeing Naruto clearly, he really looks like the 4th Hokage- Minato Namikaze. _

Afraid that he had just said something wrong, Naruto went into apologetic mode. "Sorry! I-I thought you'd agree..." Closing his eyes, he prepared himself for an attack, a kick, anything violent. He jumped slightly when something cold and soft touched his cheek. His opened his eyes to find that it was the pink-haired kunoichi's hand gently caressing him. He gazed at her peaceful expression, blushing a little at the contact. "Sakura-chan...?"

Ino noticed Sakura's entranced state and shook her shoulder lightly. "Sakura, Earth to Sakura," she sang in her ear.

"Oh." Sakura retreated her hand, her cheeks reddening a little. "Sorry about that..." she mumbled.

"It's okay," Naruto beamed, touching the cold spot Sakura's hand left. "In a way, that made me kind of happy."

Sakura felt her heart beat faster at that statement. "I...see," she uttered and looked away in embarrassment. "Then I...uh...I guess I'm happy, too."

"But Sakura-chan, why is your hand so cold?"

"This hospital's pretty cold. My room is like a freezer." Sakura gave him a warm smile. "Naruto, you've really grown up in these eight years. Truthfully, I kind of regret it...that I didn't see your development with my own eyes. In the end, I couldn't keep up. I'm sorry."

_It isn't your fault. That coma; it wasn't supposed to happen. _Naruto placed a hand on her head and gave it a soft noogie. "Don't say such silly things," he said. "We're together now, aren't we?"

That simple question made Sakura want to cry. It gave her a sense of joy that her heart just couldn't handle so easily. "...uhn," she nodded. She prayed his large, warm hand would not leave her so soon. _Just a little longer. _Her eyes shimmered. _Let me stay in this bliss just a while longer. _

"Naruto!"

Sakura felt the warmth leave her head. Her eyes opened again to look up in curiosity as to what would cause her fellow teammate to turn away from her. A dark-haired young woman with pearl-white eyes embraced him tightly, resting her head on his chest. The medic-nin grasped the cloth of her yukata, just above her heart. _My chest...it's hurting. _She looked on as the blonde wrapped his arms around the dark-haired princess, placing his chin on her head. _Naruto, why are you cradling that person? Who...who is she? _

"Ssshh," Naruto breathed huskily. "Take it easy, Hinata."

_...Hinata?_

The woman, now revealed as Hinata Hyuga, pulled away from Naruto to get a good look at Sakura. A smile spread across her face. "Sa-Sakura-san!" she gasped. "You've woken from your coma!" Behind her entered Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Rock Lee, and Neji. Once they took a glance at Sakura, their expressions matched that of Hinata's. Except Shino, though; he remained aloof.

Sakura forced a smile and waved at them. "Yeah, I have," she responded meekly. _Here we go again. _She grinned patiently as her friends surrounded her, full of questions.

"Sakura-san," Rock Lee sobbed. "I thought you were gone! Oh, I am so happy right now!"

"Lee, uh..."

"What's it like being in a state of deep sleep?" Neji questioned. "For such a long time, too." Shino nodded.

"Well-"

"Haruno!" Kiba chimed in. "Your big forehead can finally be seen around again! That's a relief. Oh, hey. Why are you in a wheelchair?"

Sakura sighed, slumping back in her wheelchair. _These people. They're practically talking over me. _"I can't properly walk yet," she muttered, expecting someone to interrupt. Hesitantly, she continued, "I've lost that ability. It's kind of pathetic."

Shikamaru and Chouji nodded, scowling. "That DOES suck," they said at the same time.

After some whispering and nodding, Naruto stepped away from Hinata and walked over to Sakura. "Sakura-chan," he spoke somewhat eagerly. "After talking it over with Hinata, it's decided that I'll help you literally get back on your feet. Starting tomorrow, it'll be intense training to walk again! We'll try to make it in under a week!"

"EH!?" everyone's voices gasped in disbelief.

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, why not?" he told them. "It's possible." He turned back to Sakura. "So? Whaddya say?"

Before Sakura could reply, Hinata stepped in. "Naruto," she said nervously. "Are..are you sure about...this? Isn't it a bit much for Sakura-san?"

The blonde shook his head. "No way! Sakura-chan is strong enough. After all, she's trained hard all her life." His blue eyes glinted. "I believe in her; she can do this."

Sakura felt an overwhelming emotion well up inside her. What was once insecurity was now unquestionable confidence. That emotion was pride. It had been returned to her. Putting on a determined face, she gave a strong nod. "That's right!" she huffed. "I can do this, no sweat!"

Naruto winked at her. "That's the way to go!" he encouraged her.

Ino frowned at this and walked behind the wheelchair. Without warning, she dragged it backwards, away from the stimulated group. "Excuse us!" she exclaimed. She arrived back at Sakura's room, panting.

Sakura turned around and asked, "What was THAT for?"

"Sakura, if you're going to do this, let me warn you." Ino looked at Sakura in the eye, her expression serious and ominous. _I have to tell her. I can't bear to see her hurt! Not so soon..._ "You must NOT feel anything for Naruto! Do you understand!?"

"Eh? Ino, what are you-"

"I saw it in your eyes, Sakura. And I'm telling you this because I care." Ino slammed her hand on the wheelchair. _You had feelings for him then. It probably stayed when you went into that coma._ "Naruto...he-" She took a deep breath. "He's dating Hinata now."

_He's dating Hinata now. _The phrase rang in Sakura's head. She was stunned, clueless as of what to say next. However, it suddenly just came to her. "No way," she choked. "Naruto and Hinata? Wh-when did this happen?"

Ino furrowed her brows. "I can't remember," she sighed. "But knowing that, please. Don't allow yourself to have any feelings for him."

_My feelings for Naruto. _"HA!" _That's right. I remember now._ Sakura ignored the worsening pain in her chest. "As if I'd have any 'feelings' for that hyperactive ninja. I only see him as little brother- nothing more! So it's totally fine. In fact, I'm SUPER happy for him and Hinata. They make a good match." She saw the disgruntled look in Ino's eyes and smiled even more. _Please, Ino, don't look at me like that. You're making this lie much harder to deliver. _"...it's a match made in heaven."


	3. Why Cry

The rails shook as Sakura's strained fingers held onto them for dear life. A single trail of sweat ran down the side of her flushed face, her chest heaving. _C'mmon, Sakura. You can do this! _Swallowing her hesitation, she lifted a leg and fought to bring it forward. _C'mmon...! MOVE!! _"Argh!" she cried and brought it down with much exerted strength.

"Good job, Sakura-chan!" Naruto clapped and cheered. "That was your seventh step! You're really showing a lot of progress." His eyes widened a tad when he noticed her body begin to sway.

"N-Naruto..." Sakura panted.

_Oh, no! _As he predicted, the pink-haired kunoichi's fingers slipped from the rail, her body falling forward. In a single leap, Naruto managed to catch her just before she made contact with the marble floor. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. He saw her nod slowly, but was still panting. "I think we should take a little break." He carried her back to her room and placed her on the bed. _Sakura-chan, does it really hurt that much just to walk again? _

Sakura lightly tugged on Naruto's black sleeve. "Naruto...I'm sorry," she exhaled. "...I...I failed."

Naruto's eyes hinted sorrow as he placed his hand on hers. "Why are you saying sorry?" he spoke softly. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's my fault. I said too much yesterday." He sat down beside her, his head low in shame. "I should be the one apologizing."

Sakura's lips formed a small, exhausted smile. "Are you...losing your faith in me?" she asked with much gentle humor in her voice. She noticed a pained aura about the blonde. _What..._

Naruto shook his head and looked at her with a lop-sided grin. "Of course not," he told her. "Like I said before- 'I believe in Sakura-chan'!"

"..." _When you smile at me like that, it's hard for me to fight the urge to cry. _Sakura averted his gaze, scowling a bit. "So," she sighed, deciding to change the subject. "That Hinata...she has become really pretty, hasn't she?"

"She has," Naruto nodded.

"Are...are..." Sakura felt as though something was clogging her throat. Her eyes burned, her chest ached. The question she wanted to ask just brought too many unpleasant feelings all at once. _If what Ino said was true, then I have to hear it from Naruto himself. _"...are you...dating her now?" She could feel her insides being twisted, anticipating the obvious answer.

Naruto closed his eyes for a bit and then opened them again. "Yes," he answered glumly. "I am."

_Oh, no. _Warm trails of tears that quickly fell cold spilled from the corners of Sakura's glistening jade-green eyes_. Stop it, Sakura. You can't. No matter what happens, you can't show how you truly feel inside!_ However, the more she fought her feelings, the more tears fell. Gathering what little composure she had left, she uttered, "Th-that's...great!"

_...yeah. _Naruto turned to his side to face Sakura, feeling guilty that he could not make eye contact with her. The sight of her crying before him broke his heart. His feigned smile immediately vanished. "That's...really...really great!" he heard her say.

Sakura laughed through her tears, trying her best not to look too devastated. "You idiot," she sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Why did you have to look at me now?"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto tried to reach for her, but she shook her head.

"No, don't worry," she assured him. "Dust is bugging my eyes, that's all." She turned away from him yet again. _My heart is beating so fast. It hurts. _

Naruto retreated, looking away as well. "Must...must be some pretty difficult dust," he said in a shaky voice. "To make your eyes water so much." He clawed at the sheets beneath his long fingers. "I think it's getting to me, too."

The two sat in silence for a while, unsure of what to say next. Deciding it was becoming much too awkward, Sakura asked, "...are you two happy together?"

"..."

Sakura closed her eyes in grim anticipation. _Naruto, you once had feelings for me, right? I have to know...am I still in your heart? As someone other than just a 'good friend'?_

"We're very happy," Naruto finally answered. His eyes began to water. "In fact, we plan on getting married soon. I proposed to her just a few months ago..."

A sharp, jolting pain tore through Sakura's weakening heart. She licked her quivering lips, scrunching her brows. "Hm," she grunted. "Sounds exciting. Don't forget to invite me to your wedding, okay? Because if you don't let me attend, I'll be really sad."

Naruto watched as her body fell into a forlorn slump, shuddering a bit. That feeling- he had it, too. "Sakura-chan," he voiced solemnly. "Stop it with your lies already."

"...?"

"You...you're already aware that I once had feelings for you. But please understand. Eight years have passed. Many things happened. I fell for Hinata, who happens to be the most amazing person...I've ever met. Deciding to love me, to stay by my side forever...I admire all those things about her. So please. Try to understand my feelings. Stop crying already..."

"...what are you saying?" Sakura put on her best smile and turned to face Naruto. Once their eyes met, her heart felt like shattering. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. "Eh?"

_For now, this is the best I can do. _"I'm not crying because I'm disappointed or anything, you dummy!" Sakura declared. "I'm really happy for you and Hinata both."

"...you are?"

Sakura nodded furiously, pouting. "Geez, you've gotten a big head over the years," she teased. "For you to get married to such an incredible and beautiful woman...it's what I've always wished for you, Naruto. Remember to cherish that blessing." The overwhelming feeling of heaviness and chill ran from the pit of her stomach up to her temples. She could feel her eyes becoming watery again as well. "Um, listen. I'm kind of exhausted today. So is it alright if we continue my recuperation tomorrow?" _Please...go._

Naruto stood from the bed, frowning in puzzlement. "Um...alright..." he said uncertainly.

"Go on, go," Sakura urged him. "I know you're glad to see an old teammate back, but I need my rest."

_Is that all? Really? _Naruto nodded and smiled. "Uhn, sorry," he managed to say. _I guess that confession from eight years ago...really wasn't for real. _"I'll see you tomorrow then." He headed for the door, opened it half-way, and then turned around and said, "Press on, Sakura-chan."

_Go already! _Sakura flashed a peace sign at him. "Uhn!" she responded with the cheeriest voice she could conjure. As soon as Naruto was out of the door and the door closed tight, she fell back in bed, crying in anguish. _The sooner you and I can forget each other, the better. Naruto, I wish you'd just hurry up and get married already. _She grasped her hair in frustration. _Maybe by then, I can stop crying._

Naruto stood outside the door, head down and fair bangs covering his tear-stained face. He inhaled sharply, shoulders shaking. "Sakura-chan," he mumbled to himself. "You're a bad liar as usual..."

"Naruto?"

"Uh!" Naruto quickly looked up, staring into the ivory pools of Hinata's eyes. "Hi-Hinata..."

Hinata looked at him sorrowfully. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Why are you crying?" She took a handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping the tears from his face. "Your tears...they're not stopping...!"

Naruto grabbed her hand, indicating her to stop. "Sorry," he breathed heavily. "I'm just...so relieved." _That's not it. _"Sakura-chan is really...awake now, isn't she?"

Hinata smiled at him, touched by her fiancee's emotional state. "She is," she soothed, pulling him into a loving embrace. "I understand now. You must be so happy."

Naruto blinked slowly, arms limply wrapping themselves around Hinata's waist. "...uhn," he choked.


	4. A Broken Memory

A stack of papers fell loudly on the Hokage's desk. Kakashi looked at the blond woman darkly, his mind spinning. When he spoke, his voice shook from frustration. "Hokage-sama..." he murmured. "What you showed me just now, is it true?"

Tsunade nodded. "I'm afraid so," she replied.

Kakashi looked away in guilt. "Naruto." _I wonder how he'll take it? _"If he hears about this..."

"I'm well-aware of the outcome. Therefore, I ask of you- Hatake Kakashi- not to breathe even a WORD of this to or around him. Being my successor, he cannot have any ditractions."

"I understand." Kakashi looked at the stack of papers he had just thrown. The feeling of melancholy surrounded the room, making even Shizune bow her head in empathy. "But as for Sakura herself, shouldn't she know about this? After all, it concerns her."

Tsunade closed her eyes, thought for a while, and opened them again. "I will inform her myself," she decided. "Being her last sensei before her coma, I'm sure I can get through to her much easier than you."

Kakashi chuckled bitterly at this. "I was once her sensei, too."

* * *

On the third day of recuperation, Naruto stood at one side of the room, while Sakura stood on the other, balancing herself using the wall. _Is this really okay? After finding out my and Hinata's betrothal, Sakura-chan has been acting pretty normal._ "Ready, Sakura-chan?" he called to her excitedly. He could make out a small nod and beckoned her to him. "Alright ... GO!"

"Uhk ..." Sakura gulped and looked at the wall. _Am I really ready for this? Oh, I'm so nervous._

"Don't worry, Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered. "It's just WALKING. Try to remember that feeling; the bliss of easiness, not having to think about it. Find that instinct locked inside you!"

_YOU CAN DO IT! _Sakura took in a sharp breath, her heart beating faster. The sudden adrenaline rush compelled her to leave the wall-which she did. She stumbled forward but, to her amazement, did not collapse. She looked down with wide eyes to discover that her once jellatin-like legs were now like great pillars supporting their precious structure. Her eyes shifted to Naruto, who was only a meter or two away. Seeing that distance, her knees began to buckle. "Na-Nar-Naru...to..." she shivered in fright. _No, I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore._

Naruto could see her confidence faltering and waved his arms frantically. "No, no, concentrate!" he told her. "Don't freak out now, Sakura-chan. Look; you're standing!"

"...!" Sakura got a hold of herself. _He's right. If I can stand like this, then... I can definitely walk! _Nodding, she drew her sweaty palms into fists and lifted her right leg to take the first step.

Crossing his fingers, Naruto eyed her movements carefully. _Press on, Sakura-chan. Press on! _

"H...hah ...!" The medic-nin shakily brought that leg down in front of her. _YES! One leg down! Now, for the next one... _Fighting to keep a stolid form with her first leg, she began picking up her second leg. "Gih!" It made an attempt to bend involuntarily, but she stopped it in time. With a painful grunt, she managed to bring that leg down in front of the other one.

"Sakura-chan, you're doing it!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're walking! Now..." He opened his arms. "Try walking over to me!"

Sakura looked at him with wavering eyes, hesitating. _Go to Naruto. _Her right leg picked itself up. _He's been waiting for you for a long time. _It shook a little but landed on the floor with much grace. _Sakura... _Her left leg, amazingly more quicker than the right, reacted and flew to the front. "Tch..." she clicked her tongue. A drop of sweat fell from her chin, her teeth grinding furiously.

_She's so close._ Naruto widened the span of his arms and called once more, "Come to me!!"

_GO TO HIM!! _Sakura had no idea what came over her, but it seemed as though a jolt of electricity just shot through her legs. She took what felt like several, rapid strides towards the blonde, eyes wide. _I... _Once she was aware that her legs were functioning, they wobbled and sent her hurdling downwards. "Ah...!" she gasped and reached out for something to save her fall. What she grabbed was the collar of Naruto's black shirt.

Naruto reacted quickly and caught her just in time, bending down a little. "Sakura-chan," he beamed, carrying her bridal style. "Do you hav any idea what you just did?"

"Huh?" Sakura realized what she was gripping and quickly let go, blushing. "I-I'm sorry!" she cried. "I was falling and therefore wasn't really thinking. Gah, I didn't mean it!"

"No, not that." Naruto winked at her. "You just...ran."

"...I-I did!?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly and nodded. "It was a pretty good run, too. That's what I call progress." He could sense that the pink-haired kunoichi wanted to be put down and complied. However, once her dainty feet touched the floor, her hard fist struck his head. "OW!"

"YOU IDIOT!" she shouted. "Do you realize what could've happened if you didn't catch me, huh!?"

"W-wait, Sakura-chan, I-"

Sakura mercilessly landed another punch on his head- right in the same spot as the last one. "I could have died from a head injury!" she ranted. "A hemorrhage, even!" _Stay strong. Instead of feeling sadness and regret, try to bring laughter to yourself and him. _"If that happened, what will you do THEN!?" She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "I swear- your way of thinking is ridiculous."

"MY way of thinking?" Naruto cried incredulously. "How about yours!? You're talking just Ino!"

"Don't compare me to her!" Sakura punched him in the face, sending him flying to the bed, luckily landing on the soft mattress. She rubbed her sore shoulder. To her surprise, a joyous laugh was enticed from the blonde. "What's so funny?"

Naruto sat up, still laughing like a jester's king. "It's just that," he breathed. "This is really nostalgic. I'm happy that you're still the same old Sakura-chan inside who loves to hit me."

Sakura frowned, a bit insulted by that remark. "It's not that I like to hit you, you idiot," she said frankly. "You just say and do things that deserve a beating-for." Her lips curled upwards unconsciously. "But you're right; this is nostalgic."

"Ne, Sakura-chan."

"Hm?"

Naruto's laughter died away. "Are you really alright with, you know, me and Hinata getting engaged?" He avoided her eyes as he asked this, afraid of what emotion he might see.

_Why bring that up again? Is it fun seeing me feel sad, Naruto? _Sakura placed her hands on her hips, arching an eyebrow. "Huh, what's with that question?" she snooted. "Of course I'm alright with it. As long you two love each other, there's nothing wrong, right? So go for it."

"...do you still remember that confession from eight years ago?"

"Oh, that. Of course! It wasn't a real confession." Her heart twinged. "That was just so you wouldn't chase after Sasuke anymore. Hm, but I guess it didn't work so well..."

"Ah...I see. Oh, by the way, Sasuke is-" Naruto finally found the courage to look at Sakura but was shocked to see that, the whole time she was speaking, she was turned to her side- averting his gaze. One thing was lucid; a smile was on her face the whole time. _It seems like she doesn't remember. _His ears picked up on the sound of fluttering wings. Turning to the window, he discovered a dove with grey-edged wings perched on the ledge, a small scroll within its beak. He instantly recognized who it belonged to and went over to read the message.

Sakura looked at the blonde curiously, tilting her head. "What is it, Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto's eyes quickly scanned the scroll before he closed it. "It's a message from Hinata," he told her. "It seems she wants me to accompany her on a date today."

_Wow, she certainly has become quite...assertive. _"That's so cute," Sakura giggled. She saw the hesitation in Naruto's oceanic, blue eyes and scowled. "Well, what are you waiting for? Don't keep a lady waiting; you should know that."

"But if I go-"

"It'll be alright," Sakura cut him off. "You've done your job for today. Look." She took some few, shaky steps towards the bed and sat down. "Even though it looks kind of funny, I can walk now." Her eyes glimmered with delight.

Naruto sighed, "Are you sure?"

"Definitely."

"Okay. I guess I'll get going, then." Naruto put on his jacket and opened the window wider. "I'll check on you later, Sakura-chan," he said and jumped off.

Sakura laid down on the bed, nuzzling the pillow. "It'd be better if you didn't..." Closing her eyes, she began drifting off to sleep.

**"Naruto."**

**"Hm?"**

**"...I...I really do like you." **

**"...!? What are you saying, Sakura-chan!?"**

**"No... What I feel right now, it's stronger than 'like.' I think I-" **

Sakura let out a high-pitched gasp and sat up, panting. _Tho-those words just now. _She held her throbbing head and furrowed her brows. Her heart beat was quickening by the minute and there was no stopping it; the feeling of anxiousness grew within her. "Why?" she whispered into the air. "Why is it when I hear those words, I feel so scared?" Her lips quivered, her shoulders shuddering. "W-what is...this? What am I trying to remember!?"


	5. Best Forgotten

Naruto and Hinata walked down the street, hand-in hand and smiling at each other. The villagers they passed by watched in awe. "Look at those two- so cute," they would say. "They were destined to be together." Words like those always brought a blush to Hinata's cheeks, which made Naruto smile.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing," Hinata shrugged, looking away shyly. "It's just...a little embarrassing...l-like this."

"Hm?" Naruto chuckled and planted a soft kiss on her head. "What's so embarrassing about being together? We ARE lovers, right?"

_Why does he always act so cheesy when we're together?_ Hinata quickly pushed him away, her face completely red. "Na-Naruto!" she squeaked. "Don't just suddenly kiss me in public!" She looked around in fright. As expected, some of the villagers were snickering. Her hand held his tighter, afraid to let go. "Oh..."

Naruto withdrew from his affection, amused at his shy partner. "Alright, alright," he smirked. "Sorry."

The couple decided to take a break on a bench just under a large, old tree. Seating themselves down, they watched the children play from afar. Hinata leaned her head against Naruto's arm, sighing with contentment. "Isn't this nice?" she asked, smiling as the blonde wrapped his arm around her. "Today seems so peaceful. I wish every day was like this."

"As do I," Naruto whispered softly in her ear. "I like going on dates with you."

Hinata opened her eyes. Seeing the children playing some sort of soccer game and laughing the day away, a thought crossed her mind. "Naruto," she uttered. "What do you think of...kids?"

"What about them?"

"Would you like to...have your own?"

Naruto nearly choked on his own saliva at hearing this. He looked at Hinata, wide-eyed and shocked. "W-what?" he stuttered. "My o-own...k-k-kids!?" He saw her look at him and nod happily. "With err...YOU?" _No way. It's too soon! I'm not ready! _His face became extremely red at the thought.

Hinata smacked him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course with me!" she cried. "Who else!?" Her eyes shimmered with tears. "D-don't tell me, you- Oh, Naruto!" She covered her face.

"HUH!?" Naruto shook her lightly. "Hinata, wait, it's not like that! It's just...erm... Kids, I'm not ready for them yet."

"Really?" Hinata sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Y-you're not?"

"Sorry..." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "It's...just too soon."

The pearl-eyed woman laughed and gently cupped the blonde's cheek. "It's alright," she assured him. "And I'm sorry for just now. I guess I'm a little...oversensitive." She retreated her hand and grinned. "Forgive me?"

Naruto smiled back at her. "Always," he responded.

Suddenly, a shadow flew from the tree. The figure landed in front of the pair; it was revealed to be Kiba. "Hey!" he greeted. "Sorry to disturb but..." He looked at Naruto. "Naruto, the team needs to borrow Hinata for a bit. We've got a mission to do."

Naruto and Hinata stood up, now fully alert. "A mi-mission?" Hinata gasped. "What mission?"

"We have to go track down some criminals in the Land of Lightning. They stole some important items that belonged to Amegakure and left a massacre in one of the districts there. They must be stopped as soon as possible."

"Isn't Amegakure in a highly-defended country?" Naruto questioned. "How did this happen?"

"That's what we are going to look into," Kiba answered firmly. "With the unfamiliar terrain along the way, Hinata's byakugan will be essential to this mission." He handed the mission scroll over to Hinata. "C'mmon, everyone is waiting for us."

Hinata took the scroll. "I understand," she confirmed.

Naruto sighed and licked his lips. "How long is this mission going to take?" he asked the two.

Kiba shrugged. "As long as it takes to catch the criminals, I guess," he groaned. "Really, those people are a pain. With Akamaru, it shouldn't take long, so relax." He smirked. "Once I get a hold of them, they'll get the beating of their lives!"

_I know what he's worried about. _Hinata walked over to Naruto and said, "Don't worry. I'll be back before our wedding. I promise." She saw him smile and knew that she had ameliorated the right wound. "I'll see you when I get back."

Naruto embraced Hinata and watched as she and Kiba disappeared in a blur. _Looks like I'll have to carry on without Hinata for now. _He looked up at the sky._ Hm, it's been some few hours already. I should go check on Sakura-chan. _He turned towards the location of the hospital and made for a sprint there. Once he arrived at her room's open window, he found Ino standing next to the empty bed, her eyes downcast. She noticed his presence and invited him inside. "What's up?" he asked.

"Sakura is in the bathroom," Ino said in a low voice. "She looked really ill when I found her."

"What!? What happened?"

"I don't know!" Ino fixed the pillows. "But I'm actually pretty surprised. She was able to walk, well more like waddle, over to the bathroom on her own."

Naruto beamed at this, holding his head up high. "All thanks to ME," he declared. "My encouragement totally did it!"

Ino looked at him with dark eyes. She could feel her blood boiling from his joyful expression. "Naruto-"

The bathroom door flew open and Sakura came stumbling out. She slowly walked over to a chair and sat on it, inhaling and exhaling rapidly. She failed to notice the two because she did not even look their way. Her dilated eyes remained glued to the floor.

Worried, Ino and Naruto ran over to their friend to try and console her. "Sakura!" Ino trilled. "Sakura, what's wrong!?" She touched the troubled patient's shoulder but quickly pulled her hand away. _She's...she's shaking uncontrollably. _"Sakura!"

It was Naruto's turn. However, when he touched Sakura's shoulder, she went into a frenzy. "KYAAAH!!!" she screamed and leaped out of her chair.

Caught off guard, Naruto stumbled backwards and tripped over his own foot. He fell to the floor, dazed and very much confused. "Sakura-chan, what is it!?" he asked with aghast eyes. "What's making you like this!?" _She was fine when I left her!_ He jumped to his feet and grabbed her by the shoulders, trying to shake her back to sanity. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shook her head defiantly. "Naruto," she whimpered. "I don't know why but..." She gazed up at him. "I'm so...scared right now!"

Naruto saw the terrible abbhorence in her eyes and released her. _That look again... _His face turned pale. "Sakura-chan..." he gulped. "I'm sorry, I-" He was stiffly pushed back when Ino intervened on the situation. _No. I was praying for so long...hoping that I wouldn't have to see that expression on her face again. _

"Out!" Ino shouted.

"...wha-"

"I said OUT!!!" Ino swung her arm at the baffled man, barely missing his face. "She hasn't forgotten that day, you fool! Don't think that just because of a coma, she'd forget it! Were you hoping for that; is that it!?"

_Get out. _Naruto felt his body lift itself off the floor and dash out of the room. He ran down the hallway, his heart racing. _Don't look back. Block any traces left of that memory! _He shoved the nurses and doctors aside, tripping over chairs and corners of walls. _Whatever you do, just keep running. _Puzzled and in pain, he escaped the hospital.

Sakura clung onto Ino, clawing at the blonde's shirt. "I-Ino..." she heaved. "I can't br-breathe...!"

Ino opened the door and cried, "NURSE!! Please, help!!" Almost immediately, two nurses came rushing to her. She stepped aside and let them enter the room. "Sakura, she...she suddenly went crazy. I don't know what happened!"

"Step back please, Miss," one of the nurses ordered.

"Y-yes, ma'am..." Ino looked on helplessly as the two women helped Sakura out of the room. _Sakura... _Her hand went up to her mouth in a quiet gasp. _This was why I didn't want you to develop any feelings for Naruto. I should've stopped this! _

* * *

Sakura limped into the recuperation room, looking around wildly. She saw a busty, blond woman with a jewel in the middle of her forehead walking towards her. Next to the woman was another woman- only she has short, dark hair with a long ponytail flowing from the back. "Wh-who are..." she stammered. Despite her fear, a warm feeling came over her. She stopped her flailing and allowed the woman to touch her face.

"Sakura Haruno," the woman spoke in a gruff voice. "It's my first time seeing you out of your eight-year coma and this is the state you're in. Tsk, tsk."

"...?"

"What? Don't you recognize your own sensei?"

_Sensei. _Sakura recognized this comfortable feeling and uttered, "Tsunade-sama..." _The other person must be Shizune-san, then... _

Tsunade seemed happy to hear her own name for she smiled tenderly at her disciple. "That's better," she purred. "Now, hang on." Focusing her chakra on the tips of her fingers, she gave Sakura's forehead a gentle tap. A blue wave washed over the young kunoichi ans seemed to relax her. "How do you feel?"

Sakura blinked a few times. Her heart was steady, she no longer had that nervous feeling in her stomach, and her head no longer ached. "Whoa, that's amazing! I...I feel great."

"You just had a panic attack," Tsunade pointed out. "What caused it?"

Sakura tried to think back to its source, concluding with, "As I was sleeping, I had strange dreams. They were blurry and dark, but they were there. The most I could make out were the voices. It was a conversation between Naruto and me. And then, all of a sudden after waking, I lost control of my emotions..."

_So she remembers some bits and pieces of that time. _Tsunade frowned. "It's just a dream," she stated bluntly. "Don't think too much." _I can't allow her to know anymore of it._

"But then why-"

"I said don't think too much."

Sakura stopped herself from speaking, afraid of angering the Hokage any longer. A grim emotion rose from within her. _Why does it feel like Tsunade-sama is hiding something? _Frowning, she kept her suspicions to herself.

"Sakura," Tsunade chimed. "Join me for some tea, will you? There is something I wish to discuss with you about."

"Really? What?"

"It's regarding your condition."


	6. Deep Scar

**"SASUKE!!!"**

Water trailed down Naruto's bare chest.

**"You fool... Don't get in my way!"**

He ran his hands from his face to his head, flipping back soaked bangs.

**"...Sasuke-kun! Leave Naruto alone!" **

**"No don't- Sakura-chan! Watch out!"**

**"Chidori!"**

**"Yaaaahhhh!!!"**

**"Sakura-chan!"**

Naruto took in a huge breath of air, grabbing onto the shower handle to keep himself from falling. His pupils constricted, heart pounded wildly against his chest, and sweat blended with tepid water meant to cleanse his body. He held his aching head, closing his eyes. "It still hurts to remember," he hissed. "Because of me, Sakura-chan was..." He heard his doorbell ring and opened his eyes. Turning off the shower, quickly drying himself, and throwing on his clothes, he went to answer the door. The person standing outside made his heart jump. "...Sakura-chan..."

Sakura stood before him, dressed in a simple white dress with a red sash around the waistline and a black coat to go with it. "H-hi..." she mumbled.

_I wonder if she's still in her crazy state and- _"WHOA. Wait, you were discharged already!? But how!?" He studied her in disbelief.

"...!"

* * *

_"A...relapse?"_

_"That's right. Because your body is so unstable, any emotional disturbance can put you back into a coma. You got lucky this time."_

_"...I can't believe it. Tsunade-sama, did you tell anyone about this?"_

_"You mean Naruto?"_

_"..."_

_"Don't worry I haven't told him yet. Being next in line for Hokage, I don't plan on it. So, I'm sorry to ask this, but you cannot speak of this to him either. You know how he gets when receiving bad news."_

_"I-I understand. Um, Tsunade-sama, is it alright if I am discharged today?"_

_"What for?"_

_"Um...just because."_

_"Sakura, you can barely walk on your own. Just what are you-"_

_"Please."_

_"...ah. Alright, I'll see what I can do."_

_"Thank you."_

* * *

"Naruto," she said, trying to change the subject. "Um, I came here to apologize."

"For what?"

_Good. He fell for it. _"For my outburst earlier. I said something unnecessary; I'm sorry."

"Ah..." _I should be the one saying sorry. _Naruto laughed, "Nah, don't worry about it. It was partly my fault- I didn't give you any space. Say, you look pretty pale... Wanna come in to rest up a bit? I've got ramen ready."

Sakura took a peek inside. "Where's Hinata?"

"Oh, she's off on a mission and won't be back for a while."

"Eh? Then I definitely can't go inside, that'd be inappropriate! I'll just go over to Ino's house and-" Just as she was about to turn and leave, her arm was caught by Naruto'shand. Shocked, she turned to look at him. "Naruto?"

Naruto looked as though he were in a trance. He blinked right out of it and released her. "S-sorry," he muttered. "I don't know what came over me." _Why did I grab her arm just now? _He flexed his stiffened fingers.

Sakura turned back to face him and asked, "Naruto, are you okay? You've been acting pretty weird."

"Err...yeah, I'm fine. I think I just tripped a bit." His sensitive nose caught the scent of waiting ramen on the table. _Oh, so hungry! _Licking his lips, he beckoned Sakura inside once more. "C'mmon, Sakura-chan. Have some ramen before you go."

"Um, it's alright...I'm not really hungry so-" To her dismay, her stomach let out a loud rumble. Her face became immediately flushed in red as she hid her abdomen with her arms.

Naruto let out an amused laugh. "Your stomach sure says other wise!"

"Hn..."

The Kyuubiholder widened the door's opening and stepped aside, motioning the pink-haired kunoichi to enter. "Don't be so stubborn," he urged. "Come on in and eat some good ramen with me. They're really good."

Sakura hesitated greatly at this, but her unsteady feet eventually led her inside Naruto's humble home. "So-sorry to intrude...!" she stammered as she walked in. Looking around, she noticed that the walls had more decorations. They consisted mostly of awards and pictures of mission completions. _There doesn't seem to be any traces left fo the past. It's even clean in here._ On his center table were two photo frames with a vase of wild flowers next to them. _Or perhaps I spoke too soon._"Oh, what's this?" The first picture was of old Team 7. A warm, yet choked feeling grasped her heart as she took in childhood memories emitting from the dusty photo. "You...still kept this, Naruto?"

Naruto looked over her shoulder and nodded. "Yeah..." he spoke softly. There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Hm." Sakura looked at the next picture. _Of course. _It was of Naruto himself and Hinata happily embracing each other under a blossoming cherry tree. _Looking at their smiles, why is it that my expression can't match theirs here? _She traced a delicate finger along the edge of the wooden frame. "Wow. You and Hinata look so happy here."

A faint blush appeared on Naruto's cheeks upon realizing what his teammate had just seen. "Erm, yeah," he coughed. "It was a really beautiful day; the sun was shining, blue skies decorated in pink... It's only natural."

Sakura straightened up, tucking strands of her bangs behind her ear. "When was this picture taken?" she asked casually.

"About two years ago."

"I see. Say, how long have you and Hinata been dating?"

"By tomorrow, it'll be four years...sucks that she won't be here to celebrate that fourth anniversary."

Sakura gave a surprised gasp, but it was inaudible. _Four years...are you serious? _"Wow, four years," she recited. "That's a pretty long time. You must love her a lot." She accepted the small nod the blonde gave. "How did you two...well...meet, exactly? I mean, you and Hinata as an item. It's just so bizarre. You hardly noticed her back then. What sparked your relationship?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head and answered, "It all started one day when I went to visit you at the hospital. You see...like Ino, I visited you every day, anticipating the moment you'd finally wake up. It was your fourth year being in a coma. When I went inside, I spotted Hinata standing next to your bed like she was waiting for your awakening, too. After that day, she became a frequent visitor like Ino and I."

"Really? Hinata?"

"Yeah. She usually came on the hours I did so we'd converse and reminisce most of the time. Each day that passed, the more we both discovered that we had a lot in common. And then..." He paused.

Sakura eyed him. "What?"

"...then..." Naruto shook his head and put on a pained grin. "I guess I...started liking her. So I eventually ended up asking her out and...yeah..."

"Humph." Sakura flashed a smile and giggled, "Goodness, it sounds like something out of a shoujo manga. It seems nearly unbelievable." She recognized the uncomfortable atmosphere surrounding Naruto and cleared her throat. "So um...let's eat?"

Naruto immediately perked up at this, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Alright!" He led her to the dining table and brought out two bowls along with the ramen.

Sakura watched as he placed the food into her bowl first and then his. As soon as he sat down, they both clasped their own hands and said, "Thank you for the food!" In an instant, Naruto was slurping up ramen. The medic-nin split her chopsticks, brought the noodles to her lips, but could not bring herself to eat them. Nervously, her tongue grazed her dry lips as she kept her gaze on the gluttonous blonde. "Naruto."

Naruto looked up from his meal. "Yeah?" He saw the questioning look in her eyes and swallowed. "..."

"I've been meaning to ask this. Please hear me out."

"Uhn."

Sakura took a deep breath, steadying her anxious heart. "I asked Ino about how I got into a coma," she explained. "She said that I was weakened and Sasuke took that chance to come at me but then..." She looked at Naruto, her eyes begging for answers. "Did he really...use that chance to...try and kill me?"

Chopsticks fell loudly on the polished table as Naruto took a tight hold of his shoulder. "Why..." he asked. "Why would you suddenly ask that?"

Sakura turned pale as she looked into Naruto's wide, terrified eyes. His whole body shook upon asking that question. It was as though she had just asked something taboo. "I just...I..." she stuttered, her heart racing. "...regarding the answers to my coma, I j-just wanted to...know." She let out a yelp when the perplexed man fell to the floor, hyperventilating and coughing. "Naruto!"

Naruto could feel Sakura kneel beside him, which made him shake even more. _When I try to remember... _

**"Get out, you idiot! This has nothing to do with you!"**

**"No, I won't let you hurt her!" **

**"Sa-Sasuke-kun, don't hurt him...please...!"**

_...it brings so much pain to my chest. I can't breathe. _"Ah!" he gasped, tears pouring out of his eyes. _Is this some sort of phobia!? _He got on his hands and knees, trying to pull himself up. _I...I don't...want this...! _He felt himself being pulled aside and landing on something soft and warm. In his panicked state, he could not determine as to what the object was but it did not matter. It made him feel a little relaxed.

_...Sakura-chan?_

"Naruto, please wake up!" Sakura swept his bangs aside. _How did things turn out like this? What kind of a reaction was that? _"Please..."

Naruto complied and locked eyes with her. "Sakura-chan..." he whispered. "Sorry. I-"

Sakura shook her head. "Sshh," she hushed gently. "Don't say anymore. I'm the one at fault here. Just...try to relax right now." She cradled his head and looked up at the ceiling. _Did he remember something unpleasant just like I did back at the hospital? We both had the same reaction, somewhat. _Her heart fell upon arriving at a grim realization. _If that's true then that memory must have scarred us both just as deeply. _She swallowed the painful lump in her throat, shuddering.

"...I really am...sorry," Naruto breathed, finally showing some progress in relaxing.

"..." Sakura looked down at his exhausted face, frowning in contemplation. _Just...what exactly...happened to Team Kakashi eight years ago?_


	7. Steady Bonding

Naruto emerged from the bathroom, rubbing his temple, and walked into the living room to find Sakura sound asleep on his couch. His disconsolate, blue eyes watched over her sleeping form as her took a seat next to her. _Sakura-chan, you were exhausted because of me, huh? _He heaved a sigh. _It seems like everything I do...just ends up hurting you in the end. _

Feeling a distressed stare upon her, Sakura's eyes fluttered open. It took her quite a while to remember where she was. "Naruto?" she inhaled deeply, sitting up.

Naruto blinked slowly, the enticing spell of sleep enshrouding him. "Ah?" he responded languidly. He stifled a yawn while bringing his knees to his chest, resting his head on them.

"Are you alright now?"

"Hn, I think so. Were you watching over me the whole time, Sakura-chan?"

"Eh?" Sakura hid her face as a a deep blush surfaced. "Well o-of course! After all be-be-being a medic-nin, I-I...I have a responsibility of taking good c-care of my patients." _Ugh, stop stuttering! You sound so stupid! _

Naruto gave a disappointed look. "I see," he sighed. "It was just your responsibility to a patient."

Sakura could sense his dejection and quickly said, "No, that's just erm...a background! I stayed because..." Her voice trailed off.

Curious, Naruto rose an eyebrow. "Because?"

_Because... _Sakura contorted for a second and then forced a smile. "...because I'm your long-time friend and I was...concerned for you!" she finished. Her heart ached at that but she laughed it off. "I thought you were having a heart attack or something. You really scared me."

Naruto took notice of how gayly Sakura laughed, as though ignoring the unmatched expression she wore. "Right," he said hoarsely. "A long-time...friend." A dark grimace took appearance.

Sakura's laughter died away. "What?"

"Nothing," Naruto shrugged, shaking his head.

"Liar!" Sakura pouted. "There's something in your mind, I know it." She saw the bewildered look in Naruto's eyes and winked at him. "I might have fallen into an eight-year coma, Naruto, but don't think that I've forgotten your personality. I can tell right away when you're lying."

"..." Naruto quickly exitted his stupefied state and looked at the floor. "...same goes for you," he muttered under his breath.

A guilty pang struck Sakura's heart when she heard this. "What...did you just say?" she adjured. Her whole confidence with the status of 'long-time friend' began to evanesce as the blonde gruffly stood from the couch and headed for his bedroom. "Naruto!"

Naruto flinched and halted in his tracks. "..."

"What did you just say!?"

"...Sakura-chan."

"Yes...?"

Naruto turned to her and said, "I'm really tired right now so I want to get to bed. If you want, you can stay here for tonight. It's already past 1am Alright? So, goodnight." Without another word, he trudged into his room and closed the door.

Sakura looked at his bedroom door and then the cabinet in the living room. _Fool. _She stood up and walked towards the cabinet, opening it to find a bundle of clothes inside. _Who wants to stay in a place where they are unwelcome? _She took a large, grey shirt and began unzipping her dress.

* * *

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!!"

The citizens of Konoha stopped all activity to turn towards the origin of that horrid scream. Their were nearly knocked off their feet when a speeding Naruto sprinted through the streets, waving around a white dress and his eyes in a flurry. "Good job, Naruto-kun!" the men praised. "You'll soon be married man- make the best out of your unmarried status!" They burst out in laughter and made a toast with their cups of coffee.

Naruto cringed at the snickers of the villagers, trying to hide the blush appearing on his cheeks. _Damn this woman...! _From a cafe ahead, he spotted some familiar faces. "Hey!"

The heads of Shikamaru and Chouji turned the blonde's way. "Naruto?" they toned at the same time.

_Maybe they know something? _Naruto made a sharp turn from the path he was on and jumped over the pair's table. That sent their breakfast flying to their faces and glasses of fresh juice crashing to the floor. They let out frustrated groans, glaring at the culprit in front of them. This culprit paid no heed. "Hey, have you guys seen Sakura-chan?" he chirped. "She disappeared from my place all of a sudden."

"YOU'RE PAYING FOR THIS!" Chouji roared. "My food...precious, precious food..."

"Ugh, Naruto," Shikamaru whined. "Was it really necessary for you to ruin our table like that? I mean, seriously...!"

"Never mind that!" Naruto slapped the two with raw tomatoes. "I'm here about Sakura-chan!" He next waved the white dress in their faces, frantically trying to get some answers. "I woke up and just found THIS on my couch! Wh-wha... I don't know what she's wearing right now!" A grim thought came to him. "She couldn't possible be running around naked could she..."

"Wait a minute, HOLD UP!" Shikamaru waved his hands, unable to comprehend Naruto's words. "You...you slept with Sakura!?"

Chouji shook his head in disbelief while munching on some fruits. "NO WAY!" he exclaimed. "Naruto, that is so...BAD. What will Hinata think of this? I can't believe you!" With an angry huff, he scarfed down a piece of orange. "Pretty cool, though."

Naruto threw water at the duo, blushing in embarrassment and annoyance. "No!" he argued. "I didn't sleep with her or anything! She just came from the hospital, took refuge at my place, and then left THIS today." He held up the dress once more. "Get it!?"

Shikamaru tried to wipe his face dry but to no avail. Sputtering some water from his lips and opening one eye, he coughed, "Well, if it helps, there's a pink-haired chick wearing a huge shirt and white shorts right behind you."

"...?" Naruto stiffly turned to see who Shikamaru was pointing at. Much to his relief, it was Sakura going for a little stroll. _Found you. _He disappeared in a flash and reappeared right in front of the unsuspecting kunoichi. Nostrils flaring, he shoved the dress into her arms and grabbed the collar of her (technically his) shirt. "Sakura-chan!"

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura gasped in utter disbelief. _Why is he- How did he find me!? _She grabbed his wrist and tried to wriggle free from his grasp. "What do you think you're doing? Let go of me!"

_Really...this is all she has to say? _Naruto angrily shook her, his teeth grinding. "You fool!" he castigated. "Are you stupid or what!?"

Sakura shot him a piercing glare. "I should be asking YOU that!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "What's with you looking for me all of a sudden? I left your place because I don't want to be anywhere I'm not wanted. Idiot!" She caught a glimpse of Naruto's pained expression and quickly looked away. _Don't look at me like that. _She let out a gasp as her body was pulled towards the blonde and fell limply into his strong arms. "...Naruto?"

Naruto tucked Sakura's head slightly below the crook of his neck and gave her head a gentle, loving stroke. "...you really scared me you know," he whispered shakily.

"...!" Sakura's heart gave a loud _ba-dump. _

"When I woke up and found you gone, I thought...I thought I lost you the second time."

"..."

"I was seriously scared..."

Letting out a soft sigh, Sakura hesitantly brought her arms up and placed them on Naruto's back. She ran a hand up and down that trembling back, trying to ameliorate his fright. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't know I'd end up worrying you."

Naruto kept his eyes on the scenery ahead of him. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked.

_Because Hinata's the one most precious to you now. _Having stumbled across that thought, Sakura roughly pushed Naruto away and brought a hand to her mouth. "Err...I-I'm guessing," she shivered. "That you'll want y-your shirt back?"

Naruto scanned her up and down before replying, "Maybe later. Right now, you need new clothes. C'mmon!" He flashed a smile and began leading the way.

Sakura was very much surprised at this. _He forgave me? Just like that!? _

"Well?" Naruto called impatiently up ahead. "Hurry up, Sakura-chan!"

"...right!" Sakura eagerly joined her friend on his run. She took hold of his sleeve and asked, "How am I going to pay, though? I have no money." Seeing the glint in his eyes, confidence suddenly flooded her. _Don't tell me..._

Naruto chuckled, "Just depend on me."


	8. Unrequited Feelings

_Doing too much, treating me like I'm someone special. It's too ridiculous. _Sakura studied her new clothes- a red, half-sleeved shirt that revealed her slender arms along with a short, white skirt and black sandals fit for a ninja. _I hate myself for feeling happy about this. _She saw herself blush through the mirror.

"Miss Haruno?" the woman running the fitting room spoke through the curtain. "Have you put on your clothes yet?"

"Oh, err...y-yeah..."

"Sakura-chan!"

The sound of Naruto's voice made Sakura jump. "Naruto!?" she breathed uneasily. "Wha-what are you doing here!?" Her face flushed even more as she sank to the ground, holding her cheeks.

"Well, you took too long," Naruto answered earnestly. "And I was getting...kind of impatient. Anyway, since you're done, step out already!"

"Why?"

"Because we want to see you!"

"Who?"

"Me and this lady here."

Sakura heard a bit of protest emit from outside the curtain and smiled. _Such a child. _"Okay," she sighed. "But don't laugh! And if you call me fat or anything you'll find yourself slapped back to yesterday!"

Naruto could feel a bit of anxiousness tickle his stomach at that threat but he merely laughed. "I won't do that," he promised.

Sakura stood up and opened the curtain. Naruto's face being the first thing she saw caused her voice to shake a little. "S-so how is it?" she asked nervously, trying to hide her body. _I hate this now..._ Dangling from her wrist was a sterling silver charm bracelet. She felt Naruto's eyes burning a hole through her, not even daring to shift their focus somewhere else. After a moment of silence, she finally squeaked, "Naruto, stupid, answer already! You're seriously scaring me!"

"Pfft," Naruto snorted. "What are you so scared of? Your figure's great! Those clothes really suit you."

"My, you look like a model!" the brunette woman next to him complemented.

_Man...I'm so happy I could cry right now. _Trying to hide her enthusiasm, Sakura turned away and mumbled, "...I'll...pay you back somehow..."

Naruto's smile widened. "Sakura-chan," he said. "A simple 'thank you' would have done way better than that." He noticed her cheeks redden a little and knew that he had hit the spot. "So you like those clothes?"

Sakura gave a hesitant nod.

"Alright." Naruto turned to the brunette. "Hey lady, how much?"

"That would be 4680 yen, Naruto," she replied. "And stop calling me 'lady'! My name is Yuriko!" She swiped the payment he offered and gave him his change. "Thank you! Come again!"

"W-wait-" Sakura made an attempt to approach the cash register but was quickly pulled outside the shop by Naruto. He led her to an ice cream cart and then seated the two of them under a shady tree.

Naruto gave his chocolate ice cream a good lick and grinned. "Isn't this great, Sakura-chan? It's totally peaceful."

Sakura glared at him. "Naruto, how could you!?" she snapped. "This whole outfit is 4680 yen!! Aren't you pissed or something!? I totally wasted your hard-earned money..." She gasped a little as he tickled her cheek with a leaf.

"Dummy," he smacked his lips. "It's MY money. I decide whether it went to waste or not." With that, he threw the leaf aside and chuckled. "It wouldn't have hurt if you put on a new pattern of colors, though."

"But..."

"Today, none of my money went to waste. On the contrary, it was put to good use." He finished the last of his ice cream, yawned, and leaned back on the tree. _I'm getting kind of sleepy. _"Ne, Sakura-chan. Got any more of your mango ice cream left?"

Sakura frowned, knowing full well where this conversation was going. "A little," she huffed. "And I DON'T plan on SHARING."

Naruto sat up sharply. "What!? Why not?" he whined.

"It's MY ice cream!"

"Bought by MY money!"

"Oh, so NOW you decide to become stingy about money?"

Naruto reached for the yellow treat, licking his lips. "C'mmon, just a little...?" he pleaded. He leaned forward as Sakura distanced the cone further from him.

"I said no!" she hissed.

The hand that held Naruto up slipped, lunging him forward at full weight. "GAH!!" he heard himself and Sakura cry as he fell on top of her. "Itai..." He pushed himself off the ground only to discover that the ground he had been lying on was soft and moundy. _That's weird. _His face reddened when he opened his eyes to find just exactly what that 'ground' was. "Sa-Sa-Sa-SAKURA-CHAN!"

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. "Naruto," she grunted. "You've...gotten...really heavy throughout the years, huh." A small snicker escaped her lips. She made for an attempt at sitting up, but found herself still pinned down by Naruto's arms at her side. "Naruto?" Her eyes met his; in them, she saw a kind of emotion that seemed all too familiar to her. That emotion's presence made her stomach flutter and her heart quicken its pace.

Naruto exhaled softly and laid his head on the kunoichi's breast, his bangs falling over his eyes. "Why..."

_Why...? _Sakura, rather than infuriated, responded by cautiously embracing his head. To her surprise, the blonde brought her arms down- the side of his face pressing into her harder. She gasped at this, a blush appearing on her face.

"When we had that chance, why...why couldn't we have stayed like this?" Naruto's voice was filled with regretful anguish as he said this.

"A 'chance' you say," Sakura whispered back. "It was my fault, wasn't it- that it slipped away?"

"..."

"I thought so..." Tears formed within Sakura's eyes as she ran her fingers through Naruto's soft, spiky hair.

Naruto delved into the pleasant feeling of her caressing fingers, closing his eyes and breathing in deeply. "Sakura-chan," he murmured. "I can hear you heart." He pressed his ear closer to her bosom. "...it's beating really fast."

Sakura could not make a reply. Instead, she bit her lip and gave into her throe, her chest heaving as her breaths became short and heavy.

_As I thought. _Naruto understood what was happening but still refused to let himself off her. He, too, could feel the very same pain the pink-haired woman was feeling. However, he refused to let that be of any blatant knowledge to her.

"Naru...to...!" Sakura choked. "I...I...I-"

Naruto reacted quickly and brought his head up to hers, their faces merely inches apart. Much to his woe, he caught a full view of her tormented form. Her shaky hand was brought up to cover her mouth, her emerald eyes were glistening and overflowing with tears, and her face tinted with a deep blush. His heart ached at the sight. "Sakura-chan," he spoke hoarsely. _No, this is all my fault. I made her cry again. _"I'm so sorry."

Sakura continued to cry, unable to stop herself anymore. "When I think about Naruto hearing my heart," she sniffled. "It really...makes me sad."

"Sad...?"

"Because my heart- it's saying things I don't want Naruto to hear. If he heard them, too, then..." She shook her head. "He'd probably be...also very...s-sad."

"..." _What is this feeling? _Naruto gently took Sakura's hand from her mouth and lowered his head. _The need to protect this helpless love- it's overwhelming. _With much care, he planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Thank you, Sakura-chan." _For loving me this whole time. _"Thank you." His lips left her as he lifted his head to study her. To his relief, her tears had stopped. Now, her eyes were wide and looking directly into his.

Sakura touched the spot on her forehead that was kissed and flinched. It gave a burning sensation that seemed to tell her it did not want to be touched yet. "Just now, Naruto..." she started but then trailed off. He was nearing her face once more; only this time, his lips weren't heading for her forehead. _Oh, no. Did he realize my feelings!? _The thought scared her but at the same time she could not help but feel consoled. She could feel Naruto's breath on her lips now and his forehead nearly touching hers.

"...I'm sorry I made you cry."

"...eh?" Sakura blinked in consternation as Naruto pulled away from her and sat up. Gulping, she, too, sat up, giving him a questioning look.

Naruto dared not meet her eyes again. "I..."

_So he was just concerned about my feelings after all. In that case... _"I promise not to cry in front of you again," she vowed. She sensed his bewilderment and forced a smile. "You once told me 'you're quick to cry'. Well, I'm done crying." She grasped the cloth of her shirt. "Because...I don't want you to feel at fault anymore...!"

"..." Naruto turned to her in awe. "Sakura-chan..."

"It's okay!" Sakura assured him, wiping away any tears left on her face. "Really! I'll be just fine."

Naruto could see her still shaking a little but decided not to fuss about it. He instead brought a small grin to his lips and answered, "I'm glad." _I think it's best if we both forgot about what took place just now._ He waited until the kunoichi found her composure before getting up and asking, "Well, since your mango ice cream is...well...gone- since you fell- um, wanna go visit someone?"

Sakura frowned in wonder. "Who?"

"...an old friend."

"Named?"

"Oh, you'll see." Naruto helped Sakura to her feet and led the way to their next destination. "I think it'd do us both some good to see him again. It's been a while since my last visit." He clenched his hand into a fist. "...it's still not easy to look at him in the eye, though."

_Eye. _Sakura stopped in her tracks, her eyes widening. "Naruto, you don't mean-" Seeing the solemn expression on his face, she knew right away that she was not mistaken.

The ominous name then sounded from his lips- "Uchiha Sasuke."


	9. Sasuke's Bitterness

The guards glanced over their shoulders and gave a look of surprise. "Naruto," they acknowledged.

"Hey," Naruto greeted casually as he walked up to the large, iron gates. "It's been a while, guys." He looked up. "I see this place hasn't changed much. Still as gloomy and gey as ever. No fun at all."

"What business do you have here now?" one guard asked.

"Visiting the Uchiha?" another added.

"Well, not me but..." Naruto motioned from behind him.

Sakura walked down from the path they came and stood next to the blonde. "I'M the one who wants to see Sasuke-kun," she stated firmly. "Haruno Sakura."

The guards' dark eyes widened for a brief moment. "Ha-Haruno...Sakura!?" They looked at each other and shook their heads. "No, it's not possible." They then turned to Naruto. "We've managed to sneak you in here out of good will. Bringing a third person into this...are you crazy!?"

"She's not just some third person!" Naruto argued. "Sakura-chan...really loved Sasuke!"

In an instant, the atmosphere grew heavy. Sakura grasped her heart, panting and trying her best to calm down. The guards expressed looks of sympathy for her. "Is that so?" they sighed. "Pardon us- we had no clue."

Angered, Sakura tried to protest, but was stopped by Naruto's hand. "...!?"

"Look how hurt she is," Naruto reasoned on. "Can you really say no to a face like this?" He held Sakura's pouting, blushing face in front of the men.

"A past lover, eh..." a guard hummed. "Hm, very well. He stepped aside and opened a small door beside the gates. "Take this route and head on straight. It will lead you to the prisoners' cells. Naruto-kun already knows his way around so just follow him."

"Oi, Yosuke!" his partner bickered. "Wh-what do you think you're doing?"

"Even the worst people...deserve a second chance at love..."

"..."

The guard dubbed 'Yosuke' bowed towards Sakura and exclaimed, "I truly admire you, Haruno Sakura! How you are able to remain faithful to such a person even after that- It's just amazing!"

Sakura stepped back, feeling nauseous. "B-but I...I..."

"Let's go!" Naruto urged and led the two of them past the door. "Thanks a lot, you guys! I owe you!"

"You owe us a hell lot!" the second guard shouted angrily.

Sakura heard the door close behind them. "Naruto!" she squeaked. "That really wasn't alright! How could you position me as some tragic lover of Sasuke's? I look like a fool!" She let him take her by the hand and lead her through the chilling hallways.

Naruto replied with a smile, "It's fine, isn't it?"

"Eh?"

"Because you really did love Sasuke back then. You even cried for him countless times."

There was hiatus within the moment after that statement. Sakura silently walked only a few steps behind Naruto. He in turn avoided her eyes, regretting what he had just said. Even though it was the truth, he guessed it did not need to be said out loud. Once reaching a cell all the way at the end of the prison place, he stopped and let go of Sakura's hand. "Stay here until I tell you otherwise," he told her and proceeded on his own.

Sakura's hand shook. _If he's telling me that, does that mean...Sasuke-kun is really a threat? _

Naruto walked up to the ebony-doored cell and gave it three hard knocks. "Oi," he called. "Sasuke, you there?"

"..."

"..."

Scowling, Naruto began banging his fist on the door. "SASUKE!!!" he shouted. "OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

About a minute of silence passed before a small click was heard. The door slowly flew open to reveal thick, square-patterned bars. Behind those bars stood a tall, muscular man with long, black hair that was tied in a straight poinytail that reached down to his waist. His long bangs fell messily over his face while his layered hair followed in that direction. A metallic blindfold covered his eyes while chakra-embedded cuffs held his hands in place. "If you knew I was in here," he spoke in a low voice. "Then why did you have to ask in the first place?"

Sakura shuddered at the sound of the man's husky voice. _That man..it's- _"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's ears picked up on that whisper in an instant. "Who is this second presence?" he snarled, gritting his teeth.

As though a gust of cold wind had hit her, Sakura staggered back. _What was that negative energy just now? It felt so...intimidating. _

"There's someone here to see you," Naruto muttered.

"You brought some STRANGER to visit MY prison without MY consent?" Sasuke's glare seemed to pierce through the blindfold. "Get out- BOTH OF YOU. I hate social gatherings..."

"She's no ordinary 'visitor'!" Naruto contradicted. "Just...hear her out." He motioned for Sakura towards the cell. "Choose your words carefully," he whispered in her ear. "He's still touchy about certain topics."

Sakura nodded and stepped up to the cell. She hesitated for a bit but managed to utter, "...Sasuke...kun?"

Sasuke's body noticeably stiffened, which caught Naruto's attention. "You..." his voice shook. He cautiously made an approach towards Sakura's voice and wrapped his hands around the heavy bars. "...Sakura."

"Uhn." Sakura could feel her stomach fluttering. _Sasuke-kun; he's really here! Oh, I'm so glad. _

"You're supposed to be DEAD."

Those ice-cold words froze Sakura in her place. Her face turned pale while her hands hung by her side. "Wh-what...did you say?" she asked nervously. _Dead? What does he mean I'm supposed to be- Oh. He probably knows something! _"Sasuke-kun, what are you trying to say? What do you mean I'm supposed to be dead!?"

Sasuke's lips curled into a smirk. Leaning back, he let out a bone-chilling laugh that echoed throughout the hallways. "HA!" he spat bitterly. "You seriously don't know! Well, have you asked that loser Naruto?"

Sakura turned to the bewildered Naruto, whose eyes were only on Sasuke at the moment. _Naruto does?_

"Didn't think of that, did you," Sasuke continued. "That guy's got more secrets than you could expect out of him. In fact, Sakura, weren't you in a coma?" His ears picked up on a gulping sound from her throat and racing heartbeat. "Yes, yes, you were. Well, hasn't Naruto told you who was truly responsible for it?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura impugned. "Weren't YOU the one at fault?"

"Hm, how could I? You were the one who decided on your own to protect me." He pulled himself closer to the bar and licked his lips. "All because of your 'undying love' for me. I have to say, if it weren't for that, I probably wouldn't be here."

_This has gone on long enough. _Naruto finally decided to intervene the conversation between the two, fuming with rage. "Sasuke, that's enough!" he commanded.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME THAT, YOU BASTARD!?" Sasuke roared. The bars shook from the force of his voice. Naruto and Sakura took some steps back, their ears ringing. "You're BENEATH me. Don't you DARE use that tone with me!!!"

Sakura got up the courage to speak. "Sasuke-kun, your temper has gotten very bad..."

"And you."

"...!"

"You're still annoying as ever." Sasuke began retreating into his chamber. "Don't take my words so lightly; I really, really..." The ebony door closed after him. "Hate you." _It's all your fault I'm living my life like this. _The door clicked shut.

Naruto quickly ran to Sakura's side, trying to snap her out of her trauma. "Sakura-chan," he called to her. "Are you alright?"

_Sakura, your promise. Don't...don't! _Sakura blinked a couple of times to wake herself and then turned to the blonde. "Naruto." A smile graced her lips. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm really sorry about this," Naruto sighed. "I didn't think Sasuke would lose his cool so easily. I guess...you really are different...from anyone else he's known."

"He's angry at me for some reason. Oh. Naruto, he said you knew some things. Do you really?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"...we should go. It's getting late." Naruto turned to leave but Sakura didn't follow. Slightly stunned, he looked back at her.

Sakura shot him a pained glare. "Why are you avoiding my question?" she demanded. "You know how important it is for me to recover my memories! Why do you turn your back to me when I ask you something so important as-"

"Some things are just better left unsaid," Naruto cut her off quietly. He studied her baffled expression carefully. "Understand?"

"Oh...uhn," Sakura nodded uncertainly.

"Let's get going."

Sakura swallowed her words and obediently followed him out. _Naruto. _Her eyes scanned his posture as he walked. _The way he looked...it felt like looking into Sasuke's eyes again. Dark, serious, and threatening. _Her chest heaved. _What ever it is I am searching for, he is not willing to help me find it. That much I already know. _As soon as she and Naruto were back outside and some distance away from the guards, she halted in her tracks. "Naruto."

Naruto turned to face her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?" he questioned.

"...I'll leave first."

"What?"

"Well, you're busy later, right? So it's okay. Get on with your business. I can take myself home."

"But Sakura-chan-"

"So, see you!" In a red blur, she vanished into the trees.

Naruto stood staring upwards, speechless and unmoving. _Wonderful. Because of me, she's angry. _Sighing, he trodded on back to the village. _Sucks that she got her speed back. If she didn't, I would be able to chase after her. _He stopped walking, eyes wide. _Why did I think that just now? She wasn't wrong when she said I was going to be busy later. So why...? _"Why do I want to chase after her?" he asked himself in a whisper.


	10. Naruto's Feelings

Morning broke throughout Konoha. Naruto found himself stirring from the seat of his porch, his body bent towards the sight of the village. Yawning, he retreated to his quarters only to find it empty and quiet. His dulled eyes scanned the place- still nothing new to be seen. _How depressing. _He fell onto his couch and sighed, "It's been almost a week... Where could that pink-haired, little-" _It's my fault. _His voice stopped. _I have no right to be angry at her when I'm the one who drove her away in the first place._

"Oi, Naruto!" Shikamaru's groggy voice echoed from outside. "It's your turn for morning patrol! Hurry up!"

Naruto heaved a sigh. "Yeah, yeah..." he grumbled.

* * *

"Sakura," Ino clicked her tongue. "Are you still moping? Get up already! It's late!"

"But I'm too sad to get up!" a muffled voice from under the blankets wailed. "I don't wanna, Ino, I really don't wanna!" The figure rolled around and wept, her shoulders repeatedly rising and dropping.

Ino rolled her eyes. _Stupid girl. _"I said to GET UP!!!" she shrilled and tore the blankets off. She caught sight of Sakura's feet quickly jerking upwards along with her arms, forming a ball with their owner's crouched body. "Ugh, Sakura, you look really bad."

"I'm sorry, I can't help it!" Sakura fought back. "A broken heart gives no motivation for beauty...!" She brought her knees to her chest, placed her arms on them, her head on her arms, and then continued moaning in agony.

_Broken heart. _Ino placed a finger on her temple, trying her best to hold back her fury. "Sakura, don't tell me you..." she grumbled. "You...you fell for Naruto!?"

Sakura gave a weak nod and an "mhm."

"YOU IDIOT!!!" Ino jumped onto the bed and grabbed Sakura's shoulders, shaking her violently. "You fell for him even when I told you not to!" she hissed. "Do you EVER listen to me!? Ugh, I swear, you have no maturity whatsoever!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura cried. "But-"

"BUT!?"

"...I've always loved him, Ino!"

Ino immediately stopped, her arms falling limply to her side. "Sakura..." Her blue eyes shimmered with sympathy for her friend.

Sakura collected herself and mumbled, "From the moment I fell into the darkness and found my light, I've always kept these feelings. So even if I'm simply abandoned in this future out of bad luck...I still find myself unable to stop loving him. Waking up to find myself looking into his eyes..." She blushed, smiling warmly. "My heart felt like bursting."

A small tear rolled down Ino's cheek as she reached out and pulled Sakura into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, Sakura," she sniffed. "I...I had no idea..." She tightened her hold. "You loved him so much." She felt Sakura put a hand on her back.

"It's alright," Sakura told the blonde. "I guess...my love for him just wasn't enough." She watched as Ino pulled away, her blue eyes wide in shock. "He's getting married to Hinata after all. I can't...fight anymore. Even if I had the strength to, I'd end up hurting the wrong people."

"Uhn..." came Ino's quiet reply.

Sakura got out of bed and stretched, putting on a bright smile. "C'mmon, let's get some breakfast," she laughed. "I don't want to talk about my silly 'unrequited love' troubles anymore. It gets really depressing." She looked back at Ino.

"Ah, right," Ino uttered. "Th-then I'll...go make breakfast...!" She jumped out of the bed and headed towards the door with Sakura. "What do you want to eat?"

"Anything's fine," Sakura shrugged. "I'll go fetch the morning scroll while you're preparing things." As soon as they parted ways, she went to go open the front door to perform her chore. But the person behind the door froze her stiff. "...no way..."

Ino heard Sakura's gasp and asked, "Sakura, who-" When her eyes discovered who it was, she also froze.

In front of them was Naruto, his face conveying as much bewilderment as theirs. His fist was up in the air as though preparing for a knock. "...Sa-Sa..." he breathed uneasily. "Sakura-chan..."

"Naru...to..." Sakura gulped.

There was a long moment of silence before Sakura broke it by pushing Naruto off the doorstep and slamming the door shut. "Go away!" she shouted. "I-I don't want to see your face right now!"

Rattled and shaken, Naruto scrambled back up onto the doorstep and pounded on the door. "Oi, open up!" he demanded.

"Didn't you hear what I just said!?"

"...I'm not here to see YOU!" Naruto sensed the abrupt silence occurring over at the other side. "I need to see Ino. It's my turn for morning patrol and she's got something I need."

Ino walked out of the kitchen. "Sakura," she spoke, putting a hand on the pink-haired woman's shoulder. "Step aside for now, okay? I know what it is Naruto's talking about." She approached the door and opened it. "Here. Don't forget to give it back before the end of the day."

Naruto received a set of keys from the blonde and nodded. "Yeah, I know. These gate keys are my only source of entry and exit around the village...it'd be nice if I had my own set." He looked over Ino's shoulder, spotting Sakura looking at him begrudgingly. "Sakura-chan, you've been misunderstanding me a lot lately."

"...!" Sakura's eyes widened at this.

"Is it really so hard to get my side first before you start ignoring me?" Naruto's eyes fell downcast for a moment but then lit again. Turning to Ino, he said, "See ya" and disappeared in a yellow flash.

Sakura stood still, watching as leaves fell from a nearby tree. _That idiot._

Ino shook her head. _That idiot. _"So, what are you going to do?" she asked Sakura. It took only one look at her friend's green eyes to discover her answer. The blonde's lips formed a small smile. _There's no stopping this resolve. _"Gambatte...Sakura."

* * *

_Argh, I said too much again! _Naruto ruffled his hair agitatedly, mentally slapping himself. _Now Sakura-chan must hate me for sure. Even more! Man, how am I going to face her next time? _

"Naruto!!!"

Naruto's ears recognized the familiar call. He turned his head and found himself caught by Sakura's firm, determined gaze. However, he was shocked to see that all she had on were her pajamas still. His face instantly reddened. "Sakura-chan," he uttered hoarsely. "You-you're...in your um...pajamas..."

"Moron!" Sakura responded aggressively. All of a sudden, her eyes softened. "Just so you know, I'm not ignoring you because I despise you..." Her lips quivered. _I don't despise you at all. _

"Ah, ah," Naruto waved her off and took off his jacket to place it on her shoulders. "Let's go somewhere else to talk. You'll catch a cold out here." But as he tried luring her to another location, she tore away from his hands. "Sakura-chan!?" He gave her a look of utter confusion.

Sakura pried his jacket from her body and wrung her fingers tightly around it. "Naruto, please," she begged. "Stop it! Stop...being so...NICE to me!"

"Stop being- Then what the heck do you want me to do!? That's impossible!"

"Ignore me, hate me...ANYTHING but being nice."

"Sakura-chan, why are you acting like this all of a sudden?"

"...I'll no longer live with you..." Sakura turned for a quick escape but, as she expected, Naruto's hand was clasped around hers to prevent it from happening. She didn't bother turning around. "..."

Naruto ran to her front, his face displaying puzzlement and irritation. _No. _"Sakura-chan!" _This lonely feeling. I don't want to feel it again...my heart won't be able to take it. _Grabbing her shoulders, he choked, "You just...can't leave me like this." He placed his forehead on hers.

Sakura relaxed into his familiar gesture of affection. "But Naruto-"

"I'm not ready to let go yet." _Don't think I ever will be. _He closed his eyes. _When I do this with Sakura-chan, somehow it feels... _Taking a deep breath, he could feel Sakura's hands settle down on his broad shoulders. _Right. _

"Naruto," Sakura spoke softly. "I can't stay with you anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because you have...Hinata now."

"...why..." Naruto pulled away, looking deep into Sakura's eyes as he asked, "Why are you so hung up about me being with Hinata? Does it bother you, Sakura-chan?" He saw her look away but quickly directed her face towards his. "Look at me in the eye when you give your answer. Sakura-chan..." Hesitation took hold of him but only momentarily. "How do you...truly feel about me?"

Fearfully, Sakura forced herself to look at him. She could feel his red spirit reaching for hers, coaxing it to reveal its true essence. He wanted her honesty and she knew that. But despite this knowledge, such a task remained impossibly terrifying to fulfill.

**"I think I love you."**

Sakura jumped away from Naruto, her chest heaving rapidly. "You..." she shivered. "Just now, did you hear it?"

"I, uh..." Naruto's voice trailed off.

_As I thought. _Sakura turned and ran. She could hear Naruto's voice calling after her but all she was set on doing was finding a place to hide in. _My feelings spoke against my will again. _She found an alley and hid there, panting. _They're so persistent- it's troublesome. _Sighing, she fixed her hair and made her way back to Ino's house.

Naruto stopped by a ramen shop, frantically looking around. _Damn. I lost her. _He reluctantly entered the shop and waited by the counter for some service. "I really am a horrible person towards her," he grumbled to himself. "I already knew how she felt about me and yet..." His eyes followed an exiting customer.

The customer stopped for a moment. "Naruto-kun?" his voice tuned.

_I put her in the spotlight. _Naruto looked up and smiled at his old friend. "Iruka-sensei," he greeted in a relieved manner.

Iruka immediately sensed something was wrong and asked, "You okay? You seem pretty down." He saw the blonde shake his head and sat back down, grinning. "Alright, tell sensei all about it. What's the matter?"

"...Iruka-sensei."

"Hm?"

Naruto paused for a moment and then turned to look into the brunette man's eyes. "Who do you think suits me better- Hinata or..." He stopped, unsure if he should continue.

"Or?" Iruka urged him on.

Naruto's eyes saddened. "...Sakura-chan?"

Iruka gave a great look of astonishment at his former student's question. "Hinata or Sakura-chan?" He blinked a couple of times. No use. Naruto was dead serious about this topic. "Erm, Naruto-kun," he coughed. "Why are you asking such a controversial question now? Right when you're already doomed- I mean, meant to be married to Hinata-chan?"

Naruto sighed as he fiddled with some wooden chopsticks placed on his table. "Because," he whispered. "I think..."

"Hm?"

"...I think I haven't completely rid myself of my feelings for...Sakura-chan."


	11. Shattered Barrier

"Sakura-chan!"

Sure enough, Sakura- now dressed in her casual wear- was standing just outside his building, blankly looking up at it. His voice made her jump.

* * *

_"WHAT!?" Iruka's voice boomed throughout the shop. "And you think of this NOW!?" He gave Naruto a hard punch on the head. "Think a little, you idiot!"_

_Naruto's face met with the table in a loud thump. "OW!" he wailed. "I-I'm sorry!" His expression grew serious once more. "But really, Iruka-sensei. Who do you think it is that I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with?"_

_Iruka shrugged. "It really wouldn't do you much good asking me."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Because only you, Naruto-kun, know who you want to give your heart to."_

_Naruto looked at the grinning man, blushing a bit at that remark. Iruka-sensei's right. Asking others' opinions of who I look better with will solve nothing. A bright smile returned to his face. "Thanks, Iruka-sensei!" he laughed and dashed out of the shop. __'I have to strive in finding the answer by myself.' _

* * *

"Naruto," she gasped. "Why...why did you come here?"

"Well this IS my home," Naruto bragged.

"..."

"So...I think I know your answer now," Naruto continued. _She really doesn't hate me. I'm so glad! _But when the young woman turned around to face him, his smile vanished. Glistening tears flowed down her pale cheeks as her swollen lips quivered in a struggle to say something. "Sakura-chan..." was all he could utter.

"I-I'm sorry!" Sakura looked away, wiping her eyes. "I hope you didn't see that! Or...or..." She found herself crying even more. _It's no use. The harder I try to hide myself, the more I want to come out. _"I'd end up breaking my promise...!"

Naruto looked away in guilt. "Is...being with me really this painful for you?" he asked.

"Idiot," Sakura sniffed. "Don't get conceited- I'm not crying because of you."

"Then..."

"?"

"Let me embrace you...one more time." Naruto kept a fixed gaze. "And then, right after, I will wait to see if you can still lie to me." _I'm tired of listening to the same things over and over. It's time I took control. _He made a cautious step towards her, not showing the slightest hint of shakiness.

In contrast to his advancement, Sakura retreated, shaking her head furiously. "No, don't," she refused him. "Please."

Naruto ignored her and wrapped one arm around her her upper body and the other around her waist. Then, placing a large hand behind her head, he pulled her towards his body, allowing her to fall into his arms. He closed his eyes. All was quiet except for the gentle wind that blew by and Sakura's anxious breathing. Through his chest, he could feel her heart race with his and her arms tremble, weakly trying to reject him.

Sakura, anguished and exhausted, finally gave in. With a tired sigh, she stopped refusing Naruto and simply stood still, tightly holding onto his shirt. _I lost. _"Naruto," she whispered.

"Don't push me away just yet," Naruto said quickly.

_When you touch me like this... _Sakura closed her eyes, breathing in the blonde's husky scent. _It's really hard to believe but... _Her nails dug into the material of his shirt. _It's all coming back to me. _"Naruto," she muttered. "My heart...it's beating so fast. My chest is starting to hurt."

Naruto buried his face in her pink locks, his fingers tenderly running through them. "Mine, too," he admitted. "Sakura-chan...is the only one who can make my heart beat this fast."

"...!" Sakura stiffened, shocked at what she had just heard.

"Since Sakura-chan is the only one." Naruto planted a soft kiss on her temple. "Let me be the only one, too, to make your heart beat like this." _What am I doing? _

Sakura blushed and nodded. "Naruto..." she sighed. She pulled away at the exact time he did and was instantly hypnotized by his deep, blue eyes that delved deep into her own green ones. She knew what he was going to do and shook her head. "N-no, Naruto. This is wrong. You're with Hinata-chan, marrying her, and you-" Too late. His lips had connected with hers and successfully silenced her feeble protests.

Naruto retreated for a second. "Stop thinking for a moment," he told the awestruck Sakura gently and kissed her again.

_This is obviously wrong. _Sakura kissed back this time, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. _But it feels as though this isn't my first time kissing him. It seems so natural. _A comforting warmth diffused within her body, making her shudder. "Nar...uto..." she exhaled tiredly.

Without a word, Naruto swiftly opened the door to his place, let himself and Sakura in, and then locked it.

* * *

Tsunade slammed a fist on her desk, grinding her teeth. "Why that no good, little...!" she snarled. "Send ANBU to fetch her IMMEDIATELY. I will not tolerate such insolence!"

"But...Tsunade-sama," Shizune tried to reason with the ancient Hokage. "Sakura-chan...I'm sure she didn't mean to do anything bad like this! Naruto-kun just couldn't leave her alone. I've been observing their situation closely." She flinched as the robust woman stood up and stomped over to her.

"She clearly disobeyed my rules," Tsunade persisted. "I specifically instructed her NOT to involve Naruto in any unnecessary predicaments. Now, she goes and pulls him into an affair. And Hinata will be back any time now! This is a disaster!" She clawed at her scalp and kicked a nearby abacus to the wall. _She abused my trust!_

Shizune gulped and looked at the shattered abacus. "...Ts-Tsunade-sama..." she shivered. "Exactly...when will Hinata and her teammates return to Konoha?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Sooner than that of our convenience," she sighed.

"...!"

"...I just hope Naruto knows what he's doing. And he had better find a way to slip out of it- FAST." Just as she was about to regain some control over herself, the door opened. The doctor humbly entered her office and bowed. "What is it?" the badger-like Hokage snarled.

The elder man winced at her harsh tone. "F-forgive my intrusion, Hokage-sama," he stuttered. "Bu-but I'm afraid I have some terrible news... It's regarding your former student. Haruno Sakura."

Tsunade's eyes lit up. "Sakura!?" Without hesitation, she marched over to the doctor. "What about her?"

The doctor shakily revealed an envelope from his coat and held it out to Tsunade. "Please," he requested. "Take your time to read this, Hokage-sama. It is best that you are aware of what is truly amiss about her wavering health."

"Wavering?" Tsunade took the envelope and tore it open. She then uncovered the folded letters inside and carefully scanned over them. Almost immediately, her pupils dilated. "...no..." she whispered. "...It can't...be...!"

"..." Shizune gave a worried look, afraid of what it was the late-aged women had discovered.

The doctor bowed once more. "I trust that you have been enlightened now?" he asked.

Tsunade felt the proclivity to crumple the letters in her hands, but stopped herself. Sighing, she begrudgingly answered him, "...yes." _Sakura, you...I just... _"Good work. Thank you for giving this to me. You can go." She waited until the man left before leaning on a nearby wall.

Shizune quickly ran to her mistress, her eyes wide. "Tsunade-sama!" she gasped. "What is it? What's wrong!?"

"Shizune..."

"Yes?"

Tsunade shook her head sorrowfully. "We... No. I can no longer save Sakura." She dropped the letters to the floor and covered her eyes with the back of her palm. "In her condition, it is no longer possible!"

"What are you saying?" Shizune questioned, obviously disgruntled. "Sakura-chan not being able to be saved. Tsunade-sama, you've truly lo-" As she bent down to pick up the letters, her heart stopped. In front of her were the bold words that Tsunade had just read. Now she knew why it bothered the blond woman so. Her head spun as tears came to her eyes. "...Tsu-Tsunade-s-sama...!" She quickly turned her head upwards, searching Tsunade's eyes for an answer. "This is..."

_It's no longer possible. _"I know," Tsunade spoke in a choked voice. "...I know."

"We have to tell Sakura-chan."

"No."

"But-"

"NO. If we tell her..." Tsunade shook her head. "If she doesn't know, then her life may be prolonged. Therefore, Shizune, do not breathe a word of this to ANYONE." She received a sad nod from the dark-haired woman and turned away. _But not telling her. Is that really okay?_

_

* * *

_

Naruto placed his head on the crook of Sakura's neck and planted a soft kiss on it. While doing so, his fingers found their way to her silky, pink hair and gently caressed the feather-like strands. His eyes darted to her face to see what her reaction was. He secretly smiled and kissed her jaw.

"...nh!" Sakura gasped quietly, her face flushed.

The sheets made a noisy rustle as Naruto shifted lightly in his position. "Don't be scared of me, Sakura-chan," he pleaded softly. "I won't hurt you."

Sakura grabbed his shoulders. "No," she swallowed. "...I want you to hurt me...Naruto." As she said these words, her emerald eyes shimmered. "Please, hurt me. If it's you, then..." _After all, it's not the first time you've hurt me. _Her fingers tightened around his shoulders.

Naruto winced at this. "Sakura-chan..." _Not again. _"...I can't. What if-"

"I disappear?"

That did it. Naruto's voice was caught in his throat. He couldn't utter a word.

Sakura blinked slowly, looking deep within Naruto's eyes. "If I really were to disappear," she sighed. "Then...would you really want me to leave this way? Not being able to draw forth my true feelings?"

"...I..."

"I'll be alright," assured the blonde. "So...so, please..."

_This person. _Naruto nuzzled the girl, their lips only inches apart. "...then...forgive these wounds I am about to give you." _I love her so much Even after all these years, my feelings haven't changed one bit. _He closed his eyes and made the initiation.

Sakura let out a pained cry and arched her back while digging her nails into Naruto's skin. The sensation was unbelievably agonizing, yet strangely comforting. Her heart became more at ease when she felt Naruto's bangs lightly tickle her forehead. Next, his warm lips were on hers, lovingly chiding her. At that instant, all anguished thoughts fled her mind. She was filled by him. Nothing could make her ponder about other matters.

Naruto held her tightly in his arms- one hand behind her hips, pressing her bare body closer to his.

_How ironic. _Sakura let out an exhausted sigh. Her eyelids covered her shimmering eyes and made way for an incoming tear. _In the end, I was wounded by the person I tried so hard to deny. _

"Sakura-chan!"

"...hn?"

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked frantically. "I-if it's too painful, then-"

"Don't worry," Sakura soothed. "I'm fine. Don't stop." She smiled as these words escaped from her swollen lips. _And even if I were to die today or tomorrow...I think I would be fine with that. _"...don't...stop."_ Because, in my heart, all I can feel is genuine happiness._


	12. 8 Years Ago PART1

Kakashi took his daily stroll along Konoha streets, eyes only on his favorite, perverted novel. Today, he was going to train by the mountains again. Growing old, one had to maintain in good shape all the more. As he turned a page over, a flash of pink caught his eye. _Sakura? _Looking up, he found his guess to be correct. The young girl had just exited her house and was headed towards the gates. _Strange... It's a cold 5am morning and she's up and wandering about? What could she be possibly up to? _He closed his book, left it aside for later, and stealthily followed her trail.

_Today's the day. _Sakura jumped past some trees. She could feel her heart racing along with her thoughts as well as her cheeks reddening. _He should be up ahead. Not much further. _"...!" She stopped in her flight and looked back. "Who's there!" she demanded.

Nothing. Merely an empty darkness from where the rising sun had not yet touched.

"Hm, I'm probably just paranoid..." Sakura gave a shrug and continued on. _After all, no one else would be up this early except for him._

From behind a tree, Kakashi stuck to its bark like glue. He peered over the massive plant and found that Sakura had already gone ahead. _Her senses have certainly become sharper. Ah, I am such a great teacher. _He let out a sheepish smile and resumed in following her. He had no idea of how minutes already passed, but wherever his former student was going, it seemed to be quite some distance away.

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Ah, there!"

_Oh? She has arrived at her destination? _Kakashi watched as the kunoichi made for a dive towards the ground and disappeared through some bushes. "Strange place," he mumbled to himself. "Suspicious, too." Nonetheless, he furtively followed suit. When he emerged from the other side, the sight caught his breath. "Wow..."

It was a cliff that overlooked over the humble village of Konoha. The sky's blue, yellow, and pink shades could be clearly seen as the sun slowly rose from the clouds, ready to embrace the world with its light. Dew drops resting on the ferns and wildflowers glistened as that light touched their luminescent surface. A creek ran from the cliff and fell downwards, creating a "spring" of some sort just below, where the women of Konoha usually bathed themselves when the days were hot.

Kakashi took in a fresh breath of air, the cool wind brushing against his forehead. _This certainly is a peaceful area...not to mention beautiful. I had no idea such a place existed! Oh, there she is. _He spotted Sakura from afar and shrank back inside the bushes.

Sakura looked around for a bit and then bent down by the edge, peering down. Almost immediately, she straightened up, shaking her head in disappointment. "Where could he possible be?" she sighed. "He told me that there was a place just outside Konoha that he liked going to. Wasn't this the place?"

_'He'? _Kakashi arched an eyebrow at this.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?"

The silver-haired ninja glanced to his side and found Naruto standing right by the bush he was hiding in. _Naruto?_

Naruto had on only a pair of knee-length shorts along with his black sandals. His hair was damp and his bangs stuck to his moist forehead. "What are you doing here?" he asked, clearly surprised and cheeks somewhat pink.

Sakura quickly stood up. "U-um...I...err..." she stammered. _Gah! I'm choking! Choking! _

"Are you...okay?"

"Y-yeah! Just...ju-just fine!"

"You..." Naruto's cheeks deepened in color. "By any chance, did...you come here to...see...me?"

Sakura's eyes widened. _There's no mistaking it. For my heart to beat this fast when I'm around this person, and ONLY this person... _Seeing the hopefulness in his glassy, aquatic eyes- it gave her a warm feeling. At this moment, she cold not be dishonest with him, even if she tried. "...yeah," she whispered shyly.

From behind the bush, Kakashi could feel his stomach churning. _I really shouldn't be watching this. It's a private affair between these two. _His ears twitched. "But it's so difficult to look away...!" he grunted and continued to watch the drama unfold before him.

_What should I do? Hearing that made me so happy. _Naruto could not hold onto his 'assertive stance' any longer. He placed the back of his hand over his mouth, tearing his gaze from Sakura's glistening eyes. Through gossamer skin, he could feel the heat radiating from his face. "I see," he gulped. "Um...what did you...need, exactly?"

"Actually," Sakura replied. "I have something...really important to tell you."

"...what is it?"

Sakura found her bearings and took a deep breath. "Naruto," she spoke solemnly.

"Hm?"

"...I...I really do like you."

Those words gave Naruto a shock. He placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm his heart. "...! What are you saying, Sakura-chan!"

"No... What I feel right now, it's stronger than 'like.' I think I-" _I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Oh, I feel so hot. I want to run away...but... _"L-love you..." _My heart won't let me._

Naruto's eyes widened dramatically, his mouth gaping. He was still in disbelief. Here, the girl whom he held feelings for ever since he could remember, was confessing to him. Such a situation demanded immediate responses, but he was frozen stiff. "Erm..." _What do I say? No, this has to be a trick! Genjustu! _

Sakura looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed. "I don't...want you to think that this is all just a big lie or anything," she explained. "...I really do love you."

Though he did not show any signs of dejection, Naruto appeared worried. "Sakura-chan," he finally uttered. "Where...where is this coming from? So suddenly? And even yesterday, you..." He trailed off, his expression and voice softening. "Exactly...how long has this been going on?"

_How long? _Sakura grasped her own hand. "I guess I...I... When you came back to Konoha, after two years being apart from you-" She bit her lip, blushing furiously. _No good. It's too embarrassing! But if I don't say it, Naruto... _Her gaze shifted towards the blonde, meeting his eyes. _He will never understand my feelings. _"...As we were assigned many different missions, I found myself liking you."

Naruto held his breath.

"Then, when you nearly turned into that demon fox, almost losing yourself in its rage, I felt..." A breeze passed by, picking up strands of Sakura's pink hair. The girl could feel herself growing numb from her own words, clearly overwhelmed by strong emotions. "Our distance became greater, your light was becoming harder to see. At that moment, all I wanted was to grab your hand and pull you back into my arms. Those thoughts, they made me realize..." She became silent when she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her body and embrace her. His warm lips pressed gently against her brow.

"You don't have to explain anymore," the boy soothed. "...I understand your feelings."

"But-"

"And I'll accept them."

Sakura's eyes lit up at that, her heart racing. _What? Really? _

Naruto pulled away from the embrace and looked at the blushing girl straight in the eye. "You might already know this, but...I'll say it anyway." He gave her cheek a soft caress. "I've always loved you, Sakura-chan. I-it's...it's really cliche but I'm being honest here."

Sakura hugged Naruto back with all her might, burying her face into his chest. "Dummy!" she cried.

"..e-eh! What-"

"Just...stay put!"

"..."

Sakura tightened her hold. She did not care whether she was crushing the helpless boy or not. At this moment, all she needed was release. _Naruto, you have no idea just how happy your words have made me. _

Slightly shaken, Naruto made an attempt to pull Sakura from his body. "Er, Sakura-chan," he mumbled. "Is something wrong?"

"No!" Sakura shouted into his chest. "Don't look at me!"

"Wha- Why?"

"Because..." Sakura closed her eyes. "I don't know what kind of face I'm making right now. I don't want you to see it."

"Again, why? I wouldn't mind as to how it looked like. I'll always think you're cute- Ah!" Naruto's face fully reddened at that comment. _Crap...I was being too honest! She'll hit me for sure! _But instead of a fist like he expected, he received another tightening sensation around his torso. "Oh?"

_He always thinks I'm cute? Wow... _Sakura shook her head. "Even if you think I'm cute," she grumbled, blushing. "I still don't want you to see this face."

Before Naruto could respond, he felt small, rapid thumps just above his ribs. _I see. _Smiling, he gave Sakura's hair a small ruffle and then placed a kiss on top of her head. "In that case, I won't look. I already have a feeling...of how happy you are right now."

"...!" Sakura's eyes jolted open. _Naruto, he...he really... _She felt his large hands land on her cheeks and gently guide her gaze his way. In a blink of an eye, his lips were locked with hers and his eyes shut tight so that he could still fulfill her wish. ...i_s an idiot. _The kunoichi closed her eyes once more.

Kakashi could not help but look away in embarrassment. Rather, he regretted seeing such a scene. With dark eyes, he whispered to himself, "I feel something bad from all this..."


	13. 8 Years Ago PART2

**"A D-Rank mission has been assigned. Retrieve a lost pet for a wealthy woman who is willing to pay us thousands for such a feat. Location- an island about 5-10 miles past the Land of Snow. It is currently an unnamed area. Why? I do not know."**

"..."

"..."

_Oh, bother. How long is this going to go on? _Kakashi resisted the urge to groan from the awkward silence hovering about his team. Glancing to his side, he noticed Naruto and Sakura's eyes darting back and forth from one to the other. _I was right. They HAVE become self conscious. _

Sakura scrunched her brows. _I have to think of SOMETHING to say. This is BEYOND awkward! I-I mean...there's nothing wrong, right? I shouldn't be shy now that Naruto and I...a-are... _Her face began to emit a bright red shade.

"Boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"KYAAAH!" Sakura screamed in fright at the sudden voice that intruded her thoughts. She nearly lost her balance but was quickly caught by Naruto.

Kakashi and Sai stopped in their tracks, perched on the branch of a tree. "Sakura!" Kakashi called. "What's wrong?"

_I screamed. I can't believe I did such a disruptive thing. _"It-it's nothing, sensei," she gulped. "I uh...err..."

"She seems to be a bit worn out, sensei!" Naruto interrupted. "I think we should take a short break." He gave the flustered girl a gentle pat on the back to calm her down.

"Huh?" Kakashi whined. "In the first 2 hours? That's..."

"Odd," Sai finished bluntly.

Naruto pointed his lips in a childish pout and muttered, "Well we can't help it if she's a girl. After all, she might be on...'that'."

Sakura took much offense from this. "'THAT'?" _Who the-_

Kakashi heaved a sigh, rolling his eyes. "Alright," he said reluctantly. "We'll take a moment to rest for now. But for the next 4 hours, I do not intend on delaying this mission any further. Everyone got that?" He received three obedient nods and smiled. "Good." As soon as he delivered his dismissal message, he caught sight of Naruto grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling her into a nearby thicket.

Sai took a seat on the branch. "Those two," he noted. "Have been acting kind of weird lately."

"Hm, agreed," Kakashi nodded. _Sai, you don't even know HALF of what's going on._

_

* * *

_

"So...?"

"So what?"

"Are we...?"

"...are we WHAT?" Sakura shot knife-like glares at the blonde, clearly annoyed by his ambiguous questions.

Naruto folded his arms, his face contorted in frustration. "You know...!" He looked down at the grassy earth beside his feet. "...b-boyfriend and girlfriend...like I said earlier." His heartbeat quickened as hot blood rushed to his face.

Sakura leaned on the tree behind her. "I don't know," she answered nervously. "...you...never asked."

_Gih...! _It felt as though a nerve had just been struck within his head when the high-strung ninja yelped, "Th-th-th-th... THAT'S WHY I'M ASKING ABOUT IT RIGHT NOW!"

"You're not asking me OUT!" Sakura shouted back, hitting the boy on the head. "IDIOT! Do it properly!" _How is this guy able to make me so...insecure? It's troublesome. _She placed one hand on her cheek.

Naruto shook the painful feeling from his noggin. The throbbing anxiousness in his chest dominated that bruise at the moment. "Um, then..." he stammered, blushing furiously as his eyes shyly found hers. "...Sakura-chan, would you..."

"...!" Sakura froze. _No way. Could he...? Is he...? _

"Go out with me?" Naruto finally concluded his question. "I'm not that great a person a-and I'm a re-really clumsy guy but..." _I have to finish strong- let her know that I'M the right choice! _Throwing away all sense of hesitation, he put on a determined face. "I will work hard to bring you lots of happiness!"

A howling wind slowly passed by. _He...he's actually really serious. But still. _A smile graced her lips, which opened to give the gracious sound of laughter.

_Wh-what the...? _"Why are you laughing?" Naruto cried, very much humiliated. "I'm being completely serious here!"

"It's just..." Sakura wiped a tear from her eye. "You word choice is absolutely...HILARIOUS! 'I will work hard to bring you lots of happiness.' What kind of sentence is that? You conclusions are just too funny!" Her hands landed over her mouth as her laughter became greater.

The corner of Naruto's mouth twitched. "F-f-fine," he mumbled shakily. "I can take a hint. If you're going to reject me again, then-"

"Reject?" Sakura's laughter steadily died down as she took her time to breathe. "Who's getting rejected here? I haven't given my reply yet."

"...eh?"

Sakura finally managed to achieve tranquility and clasped her hands. "But along with my reply," she bargained. "I have a wish. And you're going to have to grant that wish, alright?"

Naruto tilted his head in curiosity. "As long as it is within the best of my best abilities..." he said humbly.

Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Then, as her lips parted, she quietly wished from the bottom of her heart. "Uzumaki Naruto, I would be more than happy to become your girlfriend...given that you will be a kind and loving boyfriend in return. However, you must grant this wish I am about to make right now." _These feelings I have for you, Naruto. _"I wish..." _Are stronger than I imagined them to be. _"For you to love me always. Forever and ever."

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto breathed in surprise.

Not daring to open her eyes, Sakura threw herself at the blonde and planted a loving kiss on his cheek. _He's so warm. Heh, I bet he's blushing like crazy right now. _Smirking, she pulled away and opened her eyes to see his expression. But what she saw made that smirk vanish in an instant. "Naruto?" she whispered, a hint of fear in her voice.

Naruto stood before her, mouth agape and cerulean eyes wide open with fresh tears flowing from them. He carefully placed the tips of his index and middle finger on the spot where Sakura had just kissed him. "Ah..." he inhaled. "I'm...crying right now...aren't I?" His knees shook, prompting him to collapse to the ground.

"Naruto!" Sakura gasped as she, too, descended with him, her arms cradling his trembling body.

"I'm sorry," Naruto spoke in a choked manner. "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Sakura-chan. I-I..."

Sakura shook her head. "No, no, I'M the one who should be sorry. I guess I went too far. What ever I did to make you this sad, I'm really sorry." _But what exactly did I do? _Her heart became burdened with guilt.

"...but...I'm not crying out of sadness."

_'I'm not crying out of sadness.' _"What?" Sakura blinked in astonishment.

Naruto kept his arm on his eyes as more tears fell. "I'm crying...because I'm...I'm really happy," he sniffled. "Your words made me so damn happy. I just couldn't...hold that much amount of joy in any more!"

Sakura could feel herself trembling as well. Her face was flushed as though she had some sort of fever. "Idiot," she muttered under her breath. "You shouldn't be the one crying here..."

"I...I really do love you, Sakura-chan," Naruto confessed quietly as he lowered his arm. Now, only his bangs covered his tear-stained eyes. "Way more than you probably think. That's why I will keep this promise." He looked at her directly in the eye, his spirit unwavering. "Now and forever, I will love only you, Sakura-chan!"

_What a promise. _"Forever..." Sakura sighed. "That kind of time is pretty long, huh?" She let out a small laugh. "Could this be a marriage proposal? I wonder."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes as he sat up properly. "I'm...I'm fine with it."

"...WHAT?"

"This vow being a marriage proposal," Naruto acquiesced. "I'm fine with it." He placed a hand on his chest, blushing once again at the rapid beating of his heart.

Sakura could feel her face reddening as well. She turned away in hopes of hiding her embarrassment behind long, rosette bangs. "Th-then please," she said softly. "Take care of me." _Honestly, I'm so happy I feel like my heart could burst from my chest. _

Naruto placed his arm around Sakura's small frame and pulled her close to his body. "The only way this promise will ever be broken," he spoke into her ear. "Is if I ever hurt you. Because if that happens then I really can't forgive myself. I just can't."

"You dork," Sakura whispered back. "You would never DARE hurt me."

A smirk placed itself on Naruto's lips as he confidently answered, "Precisely." Right then, he could have sworn he heard Sakura's heart give a thump loud enough for even him to hear.


	14. 8 Years Ago PART3

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _Kakashi's crimson sharingan followed faint traces of footsteps lost by his two former students. _It was not at all within my predictions. This is too unreal. _

"Sensei, watch out!"

"Hm?" Kakashi looked up and managed to dodge a tree branch by just the tips of his messy spikes. _Whoa! Close one... _He breathed a sigh of relief but that feeling would not last long. "Thank you, Naruto. Sai, status report." _I had a bad feeling, but it came nowhere near this event. _

Sai rubbed his chin in thought. "Well," he murmured. "Judging by the the depth of the footprints now, I'd say these are pretty fresh. Sakura-san's location is not far."

"...and Sasuke's?"

"That..." Sai saw the agonizing worry in Naruto's eyes. "...he is still with her. And by these dragged marks, I'd say they were having quite a...'struggle'. Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto's gaze intensified. Sai was looking directly at him now. The dark-haired teen was aware of his feelings. "Apologies like that won't solve anything," he uttered coldly. "Right now, our priority is saving Sakura-chan." _I'm the one who should be sorry._

"...yeah." Sai turned the other way to hide his dejection.

All of a sudden, a monstrous explosion occurred not too far away. In fact, it was close enough for the three men to see great pillars of trees fall to their decadence from the destructive impact. From the cloud of dust and shredded bark jumped a dark figure with two very familiar, glowing, blood-red eyes. In his hands were three kunai knives with paper bombs attached to them. With surprisingly keen grace, he threw them to the ground to bring up yet another explosion.

Both Kakashi and Naruto gazed at him in awe. "...Sasuke," they both said at the same time.

Sai caught a quick glimpse of Sakura's wounded figure and immediately brought forth his scroll. With a few, swift strokes of his ink-dipped brush, he summoned three great lions to the field. "Quickly!" he commanded. "Catch the Uchiha before he strikes!" The lions loyally obeyed and set forth to follow their order. They lunged at Sasuke, only to vanish after one effortless swing of the berserk ninja's arm. "...!"

Sasuke finally turned his attention to the three. "Cheh," he huffed.

"Wh-what...are you...doing?" Sakura panted, holding the gashed side of her stomach. She winced in pain as warm fluid trickled down her fingers.

Sasuke stopped his assault, stored the knives within his large sleeves, and took a deep breath. "You know," he spoke in a deep voice. "You shouldn't plead for your death so desperately." He formed a knife figure with his hand. Strings of blue lightning eerily slithered from his fingers to his wrist.

_This isn't good. I have to close this wound- FAST. _Sakura mustered up what chakra she had left and focused the bundle of energy onto the hand that held her stomach. A dim, green glow appeared on her palm and set to work on healing her injury. Bloody beads of sweat trickled down the side of her pale face as she struggled to keep her chakra flow going. _If...if I could...just...ah... _Her breath escaped her when she felt a dark aura looming over her. Over her left breast, she could feel a kind of warmth that sent chills down her spine. She looked up to where Sasuke was and found him gone. At that instant, she knew the frozen moment spelled doom for her; for the man who had murdered his own brother and betrayed his own village and friends was standing just behind her with her life's thread held by his steel-cold fingers.

"Rather," he spoke again.

Sakura shuddered at his eerie tone. "...!" _This feeling. It's just like that time- when we first encountered...Orochimaru. _She could feel her hands begin to shake and her head grow numb. _I'm literally paralyzed in fear. I can't even...move anymore._

"Cherish your damn life because you only get to live ONCE!" Upon finishing, Sasuke made for an attempt to pierce her heart with his fatal hand.

Sakura closed her eyes and screamed, "NO!" _I can't die here. Not yet. _All she could see was a purplish light within the darkness she hid herself in.

"SASUKE!"

"...ah!" Sakura gasped. When she opened her eyes, she realized that the distance between her and Sasuke was once again lengthened- by Naruto. Droplets of tears flew she turned his way and called, "Naruto!"

Naruto had Sasuke pinned under him. "Get out of here, Sakura-chan!" he instructed sternly.

"Bu-but-" Sakura stammered but found herself in the arms of the copy-nin. "Sensei, no! Put me down! Naruto, he-"

"Naruto is strong enough to take care of himself," Kakashi cut her off. With one powerful jump, he and Sakura were hidden within the woods. "You, on the other hand, are on the verge of death right now." He met with Sai and the three seated themselves on a large branch. "Sai, I'm going to help Naruto. You stay here and help out Sakura in any way you can- stop the bleeding. If the situation demands it, take her and run- as far away from this place as you can- to safety. Forget about me and Naruto."

"Kakashi-sensei..." Sai tried to reason but stopped himself.

Kakashi placed a hand on the young man's tense shoulder. "You know as well as I do that relying mainly on emotions to make your judgment is not always the best way," he preached. "Especially in dire situations like this one. You have to make practical choices as much as possible. Understand?"

Sai gave a weak nod, frowning. "Yes, sir," he consented reluctantly.

Kakashi looked at the weakened Sakura. "That goes for you, too, young lady," he added with a small grin.

"Sensei, you can't," Sakura protested. But she knew she was powerless to stop Kakashi. To her dismay, he vanished in a blur. She let out a hopeless whimper as she fell into Sai's hold. "No...sensei, Naruto..."

Sai laid Sakura down on her back and rapidly began working on sealing the wound that persisted in spilling her blood. "How could you go after Sasuke all on your own?" he scolded quietly. "That was a terrible idea!"

Sakura flinched in pain as medicinal herbs and stitches were applied on her. "I just...saw him," she said through clenched teeth. "And it would be too late to catch him if I had to go back to you guys. So...I...I took him on, thinking I could...win." She shook her head. "...boy...was I wrong."

"..." Sai finished the stitching. "Just rest for now." _Sensei, you and Naruto had better come back in one piece._

_

* * *

_

Naruto fell back and skidded his elbow past a rock. Before blood could emerge from the scrape, Naruto's quick-heal ability instantly took its effect. The scrape vanished in a blink of an eye. "Argh!" the blonde roared and performed his multi-shadow clone jutsu. "I'm coming after you, Sasuke!"

"Idiot," Sasuke sighed arrogantly. "You're a failure as a ninja if you tell your opponent you're about to kill them in the next mo- Ugh!" His eyes widened when the cold edge of a kunai knife was pressed to the delicate skin of his neck.

"Heh." Naruto pressed the weapon harder. "Failure as a ninja, huh? You didn't even see me coming at you from behind."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Oh, didn't I?"

"Huh?" Naruto grimaced in confusion. As soon as he blinked, he found himself holding a log. _GAH! A replacement technique! But then that means- _He turned around just in time to avoid being decapitated by Sasuke's katana. _Damn. He's always two steps ahead! That was really close..._

Sasuke sheathed his sword. _Hm, Naruto's reflexes have certainly gotten faster. How troublesome. _"Could you please not move when I am about to slice your air-filled head off?" he asked sarcastically.

That only provoked Naruto even more. "Like hell I will, you bastard!" he spat.

Sasuke could not help but smirk at that response. _Hmph, his personality hasn't changed one bit. It's so nostalgic. However. _He readied his hand. "It's time I end this farce." Whips of chirping chakra-induced lightning lashed violently from his semi-clenched palm.

Naruto formed a whirlwind of chakra within his own hand. "I doubt you'll end it as easily as you think," he taunted.

The two charged at each other in full power.

By the time Kakashi arrived back at the battle scene, both Sasuke and Naruto were battling to the very best of their abilities. There were numerous craters on the ground and heaps of fallen trees and broken boulders. Looking around, he found the two by a wide cliff, very much exhausted. _My bad feeling came again. _Kakashi bolted towards the duo.

"Enough of this nonsense!" Sasuke hissed, blood running from his eyes. "You can't win against me! You never could and you never will. So stop getting in my way!"

"...heh...HA!" Naruto shouted back with an amused look. "Are you sure about that, Sasuke? Because you...seem...pretty damn tired already." He licked the blood from his chapped lips and held up a fist. "I have a clear shot of beating the hell out of you today!"

"...tch," Sasuke grunted. _Damn this kid's persistence. It's annoying. _

Kakashi pulled out a kunai knife. _Now's my chance...! _But his heart stopped when he saw Sakura limping towards the battleground. _What in the world? Where the hell is Sai? _He pulled his collar up to his lips. "Sai, tell me your location," he whispered. "Why is Sakura here?"

"..."

"Sai!"

"..."

Nothing but static. Kakashi quickly assumed the worst- Sai had been drugged by the medic-nin and was now clearly unconscious and out of reach. _Damn it, Sakura! Why did you have to do something so reckless? _As his mind searched for a solution, he neglected the fact that Sakura was inching towards the two boys more and more.

* * *

_Naruto...Sasuke-kun... _The pink-haired girl tightened the grip around her stomach. _I have to do something. Right now, they mean to go all-out. If I don't stop them then...they'll definitely...kill each other! _"...Na...Naruto!" she cried. A sharp pain shot through her like a torched arrow.

Naruto turned to the sound of his name and was astonished by what he saw. "Sakura-chan!" He dodged another katana strike from Sasuke and jumped to a safer distance. "Sakura-chan, I told you to leave this place! It's too dangerous!" Swiftly pulling out a kunai knife, he managed to fend off the katana's third strike. A bead of sweat fell from his temple as the sword's weight was elevated by its murderous wielder.

"You should really start worrying more about YOURSELF, Naruto," Sasuke growled. He conjured lightning from his katana and brought forth more fatal bursts of energy. His victim flinched as smoke engulfed them.

Sakura's face turned pale at the scene as she shouted in a chocked voice, "NO! SASUKE-KUN! NARUTO!" The smoke eventually cleared to reveal, much to her dismay, Sasuke struggling to free his katana from Naruto's bloodstained hand. Naruto, in his part, was provoked into his stronger semi-demon form. His eyes were red and feline-like, his fingernails were now claws, and his teeth had become sharp fangs. His stance resembled a feral position to express his aggression and hostility.

Kakashi finally made his appearance next to Sakura. "Sakura!" he breathed. "You...what have you done with Sai?"

"I HAD to do it, Sensei," Sakura explained.

"No, you didn't. Now get back to where you left him and wake him up. After that, STAY there. Don't come here!"

Infuriated, Sakura turned to the older man and shouted, "I'm a grown woman now, Sensei! You have no right to order me around!" She was silenced when he grabbed her wrists and pinned them on her back.

"I am the one leading this team," Kakashi said angrily. "Therefore, I have the highest right of authority over you. Naruto and Sai as well. And these are my orders so FOLLOW THEM DILIGENTLY." He wrung his fingers around the girl's skin.

"..." Sakura bit her tongue as her wrists burnt at the contact.

Sasuke was not intimidated. He had seen this before after all. Forcing another tug of his sword, he grunted, "Let go, you idiot. Unless you really want to get diced at point ZERO."

Naruto's body became engulfed in crimson chakra as his uttering voice rose to a beastly snarl. Two tails formed from his rear and swung around, destroying everything within reach. "You..." the blonde hissed. "You're really something...threatening me...!" With one, simple squeeze of his hand, the katana's blade shattered into countless pieces of metallic shards. "I'm taking you back, SASUKE!"

The Uchiha curtly retreated, disposing of the blade-less handle he held. "You fool..." he hissed. "Don't get in my way!" He summoned his mangekyo sharingan along with a menacing chidori in his hand. _This is the end for you, Naruto. _He readied his feet for a charge.

"...Sasuke-kun!" Sakura, catching Kakashi off guard, managed to headbutt him, knocking the baffled ninja back. She quickly stood up and ran towards the two, panic in her eyes. "Leave Naruto alone!"

Naruto caught sight of her. "No don't- Sakura-chan!" he protested, despite his demonic counterpart. "Watch out!"

The electric bolts snapped violently, causing Sasuke to grind his teeth. "Chidori!" he cried and went in for his lightning-fast tackle. He found himself closing his eyes as he executed his attack. Lacking eyesight, all he could do was feel, listen, and not much to smell. He heard a bloodcurling scream and warm fluid run down his hand right after. In those few brief moments that passed, he could have sworn some cryptic conversation had occurred.

_"Get out, you idiot! This has nothing to do with you!"_

_"No, I won't let you hurt her!"_

_"Sa-Sasuke-kun, don't hurt him...please...!"_

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

_...Sakura? _Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to find Sakura's bloodied face and petrified eyes staring right back at him. The sight stirred some fear inside him but he refused to let it show. Instead, he let unreasonable rage take over. _Sakura. She ruined everyting!_

Sakura looked down at the blood spilling from the reopened wound of her gut. The sight made her lightheaded. Weak in the knees, she fell forward, caught begrudgingly by Sasuke. "...Sa-Sasuke-kun..." she gasped. "Don't- ahk!" Her cough was accompanied by jots of blood that splattered onto the boy's kimono.

Sasuke scowled. _Disgusting._

Kakashi sat up, rubbing his sore nose. _Damn, I think she broke it... _He found Sakura's limp and bloody body in Sasuke's arms. His eye widened in fear of the worst. "Sakura!"

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto could feel his blood boiling even more at what had just taken place. _Sasuke...friend or not, I will never forgive you for that! _He bared his fangs and ran towards Sasuke at full speed. "Arrrrgh!"

"Naruto, stop!" Kakashi hurriedly jumped to his feet and dashed forward.

**"You dork."**

A loud clangor echoed throughout the forest. Naruto stood dazed, the kyuubi's feral features and red chakra leaving him.

**"You would never DARE hurt me."**

_...what have I done? _Naruto found Sasuke standing by a fallen tree, clearly wounded, but still conscious. On the ground laid Sakura's battered body with a pool of blood beneath it. The iron smell stung Naruto's nose as his hands began to tremble. "S-S-Sa...Saku...ra-chan..." he stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. His hands were stained with her blood.

Kakashi awoke from his brief unconsciousness, shaking his head. _As I thought, something tragic did happen. _

"..." Sasuke shifted from the tree he was leaning on, squeezing the bleeding nape of his neck. Other areas of his body were also bleeding heavily, affecting the clarity of his vision as well as the strength of his limbs. _No good. _Light began to disappear. _Not enough chakra...and I'm bleeding too much... _His eyes regained their dark color and rolled to the back of his head as he collapsed to the floor with a heavy sigh.

Naruto ran to Sakura's side and fell to his knees. "Sakura-chan!" he sobbed, shaking her lifeless body. Across her chest was a large gash. "Sakura-chan, wake up!" _Please...please...! _He shook her again, tears streaming down his face and landing on her pale face.

Kakashi jogged over to Naruto and held the boy back. "Naruto, enough!" he scolded.

"But-but...sensei! Sakura-chan is-"

"There's nothing more we can do. C'mmon. We need to regroup."

Naruto wanted so much to flail in desperation. But he had to do what was best for Sakura at the moment. Bowing his head, he reluctantly mumbled, "..understood."

Sai emerged from some bushes, rubbing his temple and blinking profusely. "Kakashi-sensei, Naruto. We must go- NOW." It seemed as though his own voice made his headache worse for he winced and rubbed his temple harder. "Ugh..."

"Sai, when did you come to be?" Kakashi questioned.

"...that is of no importance right now." Sai carefully took Sakura into his arms. "Sensei, it's best that you take Sasuke- given your senior strength."

"...right." Kakashi let out a pained grunt as he threw Sasuke's muscular body over his shoulder. "Lead the way, Sai."

"Yes, sir."

Naruto looked on as Sai and Kakashi headed back towards the direction of Konoha. Thunder clapped across the dark skies. Rain began to fall. He covered his face with his hands and whispered through crimson tears, "...I...hurt Sakura-chan..."


	15. Hinata's Return

_It wasn't your fault…Naruto…_

* * *

Naruto stirred from his sleep only to find himself alone and clothed in his own bed. "Sak-"

From his kitchen stepped out Hinata, her face brimming with enthusiasm and affection. "Naruto!" she cried and ran to him. She then pulled him to her breast and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Very much baffled, Naruto could only stare at his fiancé. "Hi-Hi…na…ta…" he stammered, suddenly feeling very hot.

Hinata giggled and pulled away. "Surprised?"

"…quite. Wha-what are you doing b-back s-s-so soon?"

Inside, there was anything but happiness in Hinata. A swirling storm of doubt and anxiousness had formed within her heart during Naruto's absence. Naruto's awkward behavior did not help relieve such feelings. Despite his reaction, she continued to put on a smile. "Did you not want me back?" she half-joked.

At that instant, it hit Naruto− Hinata knew something. _How did I get dressed? Why are the sheets new? _"It's not that at all," he tried to play coolly.

"And what was with that 'Sak' comment just a moment ago?"

"Sa-Sa…Sa-SAKE!" Naruto threw his hands up in the air. "SAKE! Uh, I had this dream that I umm, was drinking with some old friends and then we r-ran out of sake. So I-I guess I was, uh, dream…speaking…yeah! Dream speaking that we were out of sake!" Naruto put on his best smile, but was disheartened by the one that was disappearing from Hinata's face.

Hinata's shoulders shook. "Sake, huh…" _Naruto-kun, how could you. _She angrily slammed her palms on the mattress, causing Naruto to jump in surprise. "Liar!" she shrilled, "You're such a liar! You were about to call out 'Sakura-chan'!"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Hinata-"

"You were with Sakura-chan this whole time, weren't you! You…oh, you!"

"No, Hinata, listen to me!" Naruto cupped the woman's cheeks and brought her face up to his. To his despair, her face was as white as a sheet and stained with tears. Her body trembled uncontrollably, expressing all the grief she held inside. For that, Naruto's burden of guilt grew. "Hinata…" _I really am a rotten person. I knew she loved me more than her own life and yet I went and broke her heart, her trust. _

Hinata began pounding on his chest. "You think I'm an idiot!" she sobbed, "After a tiring mission, I came back to find you laying here naked with crumpled blankets and tossed pillows… Worst of all, there were pink strands of hair on the pillows! I feel so…so…betrayed! I was an idiot to have ever fallen in love with you, Naruto!"

Naruto smashed his lips against hers in a fierce kiss and followed by a tight embrace. "I'm sorry," he grieved with her. "I'm sorry I did such a thing to you, Hinata. I just…can't let go of Sakura-chan…"

"You must!"

"…what?"

"You must let go of her! I've loved you far longer than she has! It's not fair!" With that, Hinata collapsed into his arms. "It's just not fair! Even now, like this, I can't bring myself to hate you. I still love you, Naruto, so much."

"…Hinata…" Naruto stroked her head gently as she proceeded to beating his arms. _What I did was unforgiveable. But I can't regret it. _

Hinata stopped her fists and took a deep breath. "You…your heart still belongs to Sakura-san, doesn't it? Always has?" Naruto's lack of a reply served as her answer. "Even after all these years, I couldn't grasp it. I really am a fool."

Naruto tore Hinata from his body and shook her. "Don't say that!" he reproached, "You're not a fool, Hinata! The fool in all this is me. Got that? Me! I'm the one at fault for all this!"

"…do you even love me, Naruto?" Her body froze as she asked the question, very much afraid of what the answer may be. "Do you?" She wrapped her fingers around his sleeve and held the blonde closer to her.

Before Naruto could answer, there was a loud knock on the door. "Uzumaki Naruto!" the messenger called, "An urgent message from the Hokage! Report to the hospital immediately. It concerns a woman by the name of Haruno Sakura." A gusty sound was heard and the messenger vanished.

Hinata's heart sank as she saw Naruto's spirit crumble in hearing those words. His reassurance was gone, replaced by fear, and his hands shook slightly as he held her. "Naruto?"

His eyes found hers, but were vacant in focus. "Hinata, Sakura-chan is…" he said quietly. "What could have happened?"

_He ignored my question completely. _Hinata nodded and stood from the bed. _It just goes to show how important Sakura-san truly is to him, I guess. I can never match it. _"Go see her," she uttered, fighting back a sob. "Sakura-chan…might not be feeling well…"

Naruto shook his head. "I can't just leave you here," he reasoned, "As you are now…you need me, Hinata. I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

His concern alleviated the grief from Hinata's heart. A smile managed to make its way to her face. "But you'd never forgive yourself either if anything were to happen to Sakura-san."

"…"

"Go, Naruto."

"Hinata, wh-"

"I'll be fine! Go see Sakura-san! I…I really am angry at you both for what you did, but…I'm pretty sure she needs you now more than I do. Besides, she is still a very important person to you…always will be." Hinata saw the astonishment in Naruto's eyes and nodded in a victorious manner. "So go already!"

Without any more hesitance, Naruto put on his sandals and rushed out of the door. Panic set in and he ran as fast as he could.

Hinata watched as his back became harder to see. _Please turn back. Please turn back. Let me know… I want to be just as important to you, too. _To her shock, Naruto did indeed look back at her for a split second, but then continued running. A blush appeared on her face as she placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, Naruto…" she sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**FINALLY, I've updated. The internet is finally cooperating. Anyway, this chapter was mainly about how Hinata comes back and...blah, blah, blah. Some drama here and there. I felt it rather short and quick, but I can't help it...I hate Naruhina. Sorry!**


	16. End and Reverse

"What happened?"

"She collapsed in the lobby and hasn't woken up since. And her heart rate is dropping at a fast rate."

"Well, do something! Someone, get the doctor! This is an emergency!"

"We're doing all we can!"

As the voices and echoes of machines faded, Sakura found herself laying alone in the darkness. It was as though she was sinking into the abyss of the blackest ocean. Not even the smallest ray of light could reach her. Her skin ached from the icy fingers of death that wrung around her limbs. _What is this? __I feel so strange...numb... I don't understand any of this. _Her eyes remained shut as she sank deeper into the darkness.

* * *

Kakashi turned to see Tsunade enter the room in a hasty manner and showed his respect with a quick bow. "You made it," he muttered.

"Of course I made it," she scoffed, "How is she?"

Kakashi's eyes darkened as he shook his head and replied, "Not so good. She suddenly fell into some sort of coma. The medc-nins have done all that they could to stabilize her and this is the result." He took in a deep breath and brushed some strands of hair from Sakura's face. "She's as white as the sheets she's sleeping on..." he said sadly.

"Stop talking like that!" Tsunade rebuked him.

"Face it!" Kakashi pulled away from the sleeping woman and instead faced the wall. The feeling of helplessness ate at him like a virus and he no longer possessed the strength to watch as his former student awaited Death's arrival. "She won't stay long, we all know that. You have to stop denying the facts! Even from here, I can feel it."

Tsunade's eyes stung with tears, but her voice remained fairly steady. "...I can, too," she admitted, "That..lonely feeling...when you know you have to tell someone 'goodbye'." She let out one last grunt of frustration before rubbing her eyes dry. "Keep an eye on her. Report any changes in her condition to me immediately." She turned and stormed out the door.

Kakashi let out one of many sighs he had today. "Right." Suddenly, the door flew open and in came a flurry of gold. "Naruto!"

Naruto rushed over to Sakura's side and cried, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan, open your eyes!"

"Naruto, stop it!" Kakashi held the blonde back as best he could, but was roughly pushed away. "Naruto, if you disturb her right now, who knows what might happen. So stop it! For her sake!"

"No!"

"...Naruto..."

Naruto slumped against the wall, pounding on it a few times. "It's not fair," he mumbled, "Leaving without saying anything. Not thinking about how others might actually feel about it. It's just not fair!" He returned to Sakura's side and grasped her hand. "Sakura-chan...please... Don't leave. Not like this. Not ever."

Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and said, "Naruto, she was considering your feelings above all."

"Don't try to cover for her with lies, sensei."

"Think about it, you fool. She came her alone and collapsed upon arrival. She was in pain...a lot of pain. It took a lot of courage for her to come here because she had to hide her suffering side from you. I'm guessing at some point, she ended up pushing you away or something. She didn't want you to worry. I don't think she would have wanted you to see her like this because she knew it'd just break your heart. So stop it, Naruto. Don't resent her for trying to protect you."

Naruto could feel his chest tightening. "...I...Sakura-chan..."

"Let her go."

"..."

* * *

_Sakura-chan._

Sakura raised her head at Naruto's echoing voice. "Na-Naruto," she gurgled. Her head throbbed and she was forced into silence. _Naruto, I can't speak anymore but just know this. Thank you for everything. I don't know if I'm coming back...probably not. I can feel my sands slipping through my fingers. I'm sorry I had to leave you like this. _She coughed. A crimson trail of bubbles emerged from her mouth and traveled upwards with the droplet of tears that had been falling from her eyes for a while. _But I'm at my end. Please...just...be happy. _She grinned.

_I like you a lot, you know. No, more like...love..._

* * *

Her heart rate soon fell flat. For a moment, Naruto and Kakashi stood in suspended time, trapped in total disbelief that Sakura was now gone. But Kakashi quickly reawakened and walked to the open door. "Haruno Sakura!" he announced and lowered his head. "...has passed." In no time, medic-nins rushed into the room and surrounded the woman's bed to perform futile attempts in reviving her. Tsunade came in after and stood a distance. Kakashi could clearly see that she was trying to keep a straight face, but her lips were visibly quivering. However, he pretended not to notice.

"Well," Tsunade sniffed, "Th-that's...that." She bit her lower lip and then grazed her teeth on it to ease her next sentence. "Cover her up."

Naruto watched as the medic-nins pried his and Sakura's hands apart and proceeded in covering her body with a plain, white sheet. Tears trickled down his cheeks. _She's gone. _"Sakura-chan..." He staggered backwards, but held himself up with the little strength he had left in his legs.

Tsunade gave the ok for Kakashi to leave her side to console his ex-student. "Be gentle with him," she warned and led the team out with the body.

Alone in a now empty room, Kakashi sat himself and Naruto down on the floor. "Hm," he chuckled, "C'mmon now, Naruto. It's not like you didn't see this coming. We can't stay sad or else she'll be sad, too. Where ever she is."

Naruto stayed silent for a bit and then returned the chuckle, which surprised Kakashi a little. "It's okay, sensei," he smiled through his tears, "Everything you said was true. And that...knowing Sakura-chan was thinking of me this whole time...makes me really happy."

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and gave Naruto a pat on the head.

* * *

"...nn...hm?" Sakura opened her eyes and a bright flash of light entered her world. She found herself staring into familiar blue eyes and was much too stunned to speak. The blond lad looked back at her with the same expression.

"Sa-Sa-Sa-Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sat up, looked at the familiar boy in the face, and asked, "Are you...Naruto? How old are you?"

"Yeah...it's me," Naruto answered uncertainly, "Are you okay, Sakura-chan? Is this some case of amnesia? Well, you have been sleeping a while, but still! You can't have amnesia, you just can't!" He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips. "Not after all that we said to each other."

A faint blush appeared on Sakura's cheeks as she cupped his face in her palm. "Naruto," she beamed.

Naruto sighed in relief and used his other free hand to press her palm against his cheek. "Thank goodness," he laughed, looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh!"

Sakura and Naruto turned towards the door and saw Hinata standing frozen with a bouquet of flowers in her arms. "I-I...you've finally woken up!" she stammered, obviously shocked. But that expression was quickly replaced with a warm smile. "I'm glad."

Sakura's eyes widened in realization at when she was now. _This is...that turning point in my life. And Naruto's, too. _She looked closely at Hinata's saddened eyes.

Hinata noticed Sakura's stare and took it as her cue to leave. "I'll, um, go get the medic-nins right away!" she squeaked, "See, see you...yeah. Oh, and these flowers are for you, but I guess they're not important right now. Oh, what am I saying? Ah, I've got to go!"

Sakura smiled at the girl's awkwardness. "Hinata, wait."

"...y-yes?"

_I don't know what I'm doing anymore. _"Let Naruto go with you."

"What?" Hinata and Naruto gasped at the same time.

"Yeah." _I don't want it. _"I mean, I'd really like it if you guys could get everyone and I could surprise them on my own when you bring them here." _But it feels like I've found salvation this way. _She looked at Naruto, who had on a very puzzled expression. Despite the heavy feeling lingering in her heart, she gave him a gentle smile. "Please? For me."

Naruto hesitated at first, but smiled back and accepted. "Hey, Hinata!" he called, "Wait for me!"

Hinata's face reddened in an instant. "Na-Naruto-kun, are you sure?"

"Hey, if Sakura-chan is sure, then so am I," he grinned and grabbed Hinata by the wrist. "C'mmon!"

Sakura watched as their silhouettes vanished. A small smile graced her face. _I'll be fine._ "At least this time, I had a choice."


End file.
